Rise Above Fate
by undefmidi
Summary: "Are you my master?" With those words, his life changed - Bullied, Shot down, Humiliated, Hurt... Izuku Midoriya always wanted to become a hero, but what could a naive quirkless boy do? In this world where having a Quirk determined your value, what could he become? Rise Above Fate, Izuku Midoriya! Fight against it, and prevail!
1. Are you?

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

 _ **You won't need to watch Fate in order to understand what's happening, but it's recommendable, Fate is a really good series of Animes.**_

 **If you want to watch Fate, begin with "Fate/Zero", and then "Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works (2011)". After that, you can watch the rest in any order you so desire.**

If you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 1** – Are you?

 _You won't need to watch Fate in order to understand what's happening, but it's recommendable, Fate is a really good series of Animes._

 _I will create an original plotline from the Boku no Hero universe, adding the Fate system._

* * *

Izuku once did believe in his dream, a life-long strive to become a hero… Something childishly simple, yet unachievable.

After trying and trying he reached a dead-end. His unwavering will to fight his Quirklessness vanished completely… Only a remnant of his dreamy past remained, haunting him at each passing sunrise. Not a single minute did the green-haired boy stop thinking about what _could've_ happened if he was born with a Quirk…

Thuds getting softer in the cold concrete, the 12-year-old sighed in melancholy; lungs expanding with hope for a better mood, but exhaling it – his sadness only increased. On the sidewalk, he stood still, the rain still pouring down on him. His messy hair, drooped and soaked.

"Why..." he muttered. It wasn't as if he was angry at being Quirkless. No… There was a time that he believed he could be the first Quirkless hero, but the constant bullying from his classmates, especially Bakugo, eventually got to him.

Each and every day, he was roughly reminded with explosions and insults that Bakugo was superior. In no possible way, he could beat the explosive sand-haired boy. A quirk that many only dreamt of having, and a brilliant intelligence to top it off…

Izuku dropped his shoulders, lips quivering in frustration. His fists clenched in hope of grasping a solution but to no avail. The boy could do nothing. He was nothing…

But somewhere deep within—

A cry of help echoed through the streets, interrupting his thoughts. The ignorant people looked on the other way; involving with trouble was a no-no. Giving the cold-shoulder was easier than getting their hands dirty.

Izuku, however, was attracted by that cry, ignorance long-gone from him… Inching slowly to an alleyway, the green-haired kid peeked. The rain got denser… His heart beat stronger against his ribcage at every passing moment; breath uncoordinated with anxiety – but that didn't stop him.

His eyes shot open, he quivered in his feet– what he saw scared him to the bone; goosebumps all over. Any other person would flee, but he kept his ground – An old lady sat on the floor with her elbows preventing her from falling. Fear evident on her face, soaking with rain. Body trembling uncontrollably as tears fell on the cold, cemented ground.

Blocking her exit from the alley, a gray-skinned bulky man tapped his feet in the hard, lifeless ground rhythmically, as if hearing a song – a song of despair. Power emanated from his muscular build, intimidating the old lady and Izuku – who peered from the corner, trying to digest the situation in front of him.

Grinning devilishly at the granny, he spun the purse that he held. "So, do ya want to see yer family?" he roguishly 'asked' her, nonchalantly looking at the purse. She nodded fiercely, more tears escaping her control, trembling stronger and stronger.

His disgustingly eerie grin widened, baring his unusually sharp-teeth in her direction. "Good, then…" he dropped the purse on the ground, shifting the granny's attention for a brief instant. "You goin' to be my meat shield. I'm gonna get in that bank… if all goes right, I'll let ya' go." His face twisted maniacally, a scarring expression revealed itself. Droplets of water fell from his bald head.

"But if ya' say no… I'll _kindly_ switch your insides for yer outsides, and hang yer head on a lamppost~"

Izuku shook uncontrollably in is feet, his body screamed 'Get out of there!' but his mind and soul stood strong. The boy took one step _further_.

His eyes laid on his goal, nothing else mattered. He _had_ to save the old lady… His will fought against his body as memories flashed before his eyes – every time he got bullied, shot down, disregarded, ignored, laughed at…

Tears welled up in his eyes, his expression twisting in resolve. _Another step._

He didn't want to be a hero at the moment. He didn't want to prove anybody wrong. He didn't want acceptance…

 _Izuku purely desired to save her._

His instincts took over his mind.

In a brief moment, he inched faster towards his goal. He didn't know what to do, or how to do anything… He was alone. The old lady noticed his presence, gazing at the boy silently.

The bulky villain ogled the old lady, expecting a 'Yes'. It was too troublesome to search for victims at that rainy time, and he wasn't going to waste his time – she didn't have a choice after all.

Soft taps on the wet ground reached the villain's ears, removing the grin from his face. Abruptly turning his head in the trembling boy's direction, he gawked. His wicked expression came back once again.

"G-Go!" The soaked boy desperately yelled to the granny, his knees shaking in panic. She hesitated, but the villain's gaze fell solely upon the green-nette. His stare fixed in the boy's eyes… Noticing that, the old lady ran away as fast as she could, successfully fleeing.

Though the boy's body was trembling with fear, shaking in anxiousness, his tearful eyes didn't waver. Small tears slipped down his face along with the rain, almost indistinguishable from one another. The light in his eyes didn't disappear.

"Yo, kiddo…" The villain inched closer to Izuku at an insanely fast speed, splashing water on the way. Wasting no time, he closed his fingers on the boy's neck, squeezing them – though not in full strength.

"Gr—!" Izuku's eyes shot open, his mouth gaping in search for more oxygen. Choking slowly, he mustered all the strength he had to lift his hands and squeeze the villain's wrists – but to no avail.

"…Lucky, arent'cha? You'll be my meat shield!" The bulky man released some strength, as to not kill the boy right away.

Izuku clutched with all of his strength, trying to break the villain's hold. He flailed around and gritted his teeth in an attempt at focusing more, but it didn't work – the villain didn't even budge.

He was desperate, desolated. Fear of losing his life loomed over him like an eagle catching its prey in an open area – no escape. The villain walked towards the nearest bank. At each step, the boy's attempts weakened. His non-wavering desire faltered – the old lady was already safe.

Through alleyways and dark places, the villain arrived at his destination.

People observed in shock, getting out of the way – or more precisely, out of reach. No one there had the bravery to stand up for the boy. His small tears slowly dripped on the floor, mixing with the rain; not that anybody would do something because of it.

A group of policemen appeared in front of the bank's entrance to protect the building. Most of them had shocked faces when they noticed the green-haired kid, whom eyes were shut.

His lungs slowly moved; back and forth; back and forth. Occasionally opening his eyes, he noticed where he was. A small, yet well-known bank – the Sugahara Bank. Faintly remembering some commercials regarding the place, he knew that it was well-guarded.

He wobbled his arm, which was limp, to try and pry the villain off of him. It didn't work.

Izuku felt weak, he got oxygen, but not enough for physical activities. His brain barely functioned enough to think. Feeling his consciousness slipping away, he closed his eyes…

"Ya can't sleep now, I need you awake." With his free hand, the villain slapped the green-nette back to consciousness. Immediately, the guards all pointed their guns at the intruder – however, they hesitated; trembling fingers upon the trigger.

The green-nette didn't scream. No strength left for that… He only trembled with the cold of the rain, and the suffocating pain he felt on his neck.

"If y'all shoot, he'll die. Don't move, and the kid lives." The villain kept the boy in his grip, lifting him to show his entrance ticket to the bank – a hostage.

Hesitating, the policemen lowered their weapons. Unable to do anything, they throbbed in frustration – for letting the villain inside the bank, and for not being able to rescue the kid. Nonchalantly carrying the boy, the intruder strode towards the bank. Passing the door, a neat, modern place appeared in his view. Casually, he searched for the cashiers…

The gray muscular man successfully invaded the bank, utilizing Izuku as a meat-shield.

Collecting money from the cashiers; destroying the ATM's with brute force; making hostages… The villain dominated the bank. Still holding the kid in one arm, he thought of finally disposing of him.

After making a group of hostages, he'd be guaranteed safety if it all went according to his plan – he just had to kill the boy and throw him outside as a warning that he wasn't joking. It would increase his chances of success, and also grant him the pleasure of killing.

The hard, fleshy sound of slapping reverberated throughout the silent bank. Izuku woke up but stood limply in his grip, pain lingering on his face. The villain's face got close to the boy's. Twisting his expression he stared straight into the boy's eyes – bloodshot-red orbs terrified the green-nette to the soul, carving itself onto his memory.

"Yer goin' to die…" He simply said, gripping his fingers strongly.

Izuku's eyes shot open, his mind raced and his body trembled. Weakness still lingered, and he could barely move his members. Like tigers surrounding a defenseless prey, he choked.

Looking behind his aggressor, his hazy vision focused… His soul shuddered, his mind stopped.

A woman held two children, each crying loudly in her arms… Her tears fell on the ground along with the children, mourning over what could happen to them.

 _Inside him,—_

An old lady cried silently, muttering… 'I wanted to see my daughter give birth…'

 _Something he forgot—_

A young man gripped the hand of a girl tightly. They hugged each other, seeking comfort.

 _Surfaced…_

Izuku lifted his trembling hands and gripped the villain's wrists. His green orbs were hard, cold – no light present in them. Whilst trembling, he gritted his teeth, using the pain to stay focused, and awake.

"L… Let… Them… Go…!" The boy snarled with the bit of strength he had. His neck was scarlet from being pressed; the lack of oxygen hazed his vision, and dulled his thoughts… His fingers throbbed in weakness, but he didn't let go.

With a twisted expression, the villain smirked indifferently. "Do ya think that'll work? … Well, I do like me some resistance…" he disgustingly added.

Time seemed to stop for everyone there. The boy trembled in weakness and pain, unbearable pain – but he didn't hesitate. He stood strong and kept holding on.

 _If only I could change this!_

 _If only I could save the ones here!_

 _If only I had a quirk!_

 _If only I had a—_

The rasp, rigid sound of steel clanging against rock reverberated, followed by the cold-hard taps of metal against the ground. The villain, surprised, let go of the boy – who fell on his knees, eyes widen and sweating.

Izuku grabbed his throat and started to cough; the sudden rush of oxygen in his brain made him lightheaded. Gripping tightly, he tried to stabilize his situation, but felt sluggish and frail…

A yellow and blue figure blurred past the boy, followed by a loud volley of smashing sounds reaching everyone's ears. The villain could only try and defend from whatever – or whoever was attacking him. In a desperate attempt at defending himself, he kicked the ground and lifted himself up in the air.

"Can't get me no—" Interrupted by a smash on the head, the man spun in mid-air, making a crater on the ground. His face was contorted in pain, and his eyes filled with bloodlust. Lifting himself up, he trembled in anger.

Grabbing the nearest destroyed rock, he threw it at the figure – who destroyed it with… air? In a sword-motion, the figure destroyed the rock, shattering it completely.

The villain, seeing that display of strength, hesitated for a brief moment; but anger boiled uncontrollably within his blood. His expression twisted in rage, red eyes wide open with hatred. Gritting his teeth, he throbbed in fury.

"I'll _kill_ you—" He jolted the ground, gaining momentum. In the air, he locked his hatred-filled eyes directly at the figure in front of him. Without wasting a single moment, the clad-in-blue figure kicked the floor and thrust in the villain's direction.

Izuku, who stood up, witnessed all the quick exchanges of attacks in amazement and fear. Normally breathing, he slowly inched away from the battlefield… However, when he took a glance at his hand…

"N-No way…" He stopped walking, falling to his knees again. At that moment, the whole battlefield and situation behind him were ignored… He could only pay attention to what he saw in his hand.

The boy's eyes moistened with tears, reflecting the light of the place. He let himself fall to the ground as his elbows and knees supported him. The thick strands of hair covered his eyes as tears fell on the ground…

His mouth curled upwards, and he rejoiced. "I-I…"

The battle behind the green-nette came to an end. A loud thump reached the boy's ears as he turned his teary eyes to the source. His cheeks were painted in crimson as he paid attention to the figure—

A dignified beauty stood upon the defeated body – Her angelical blonde hair seemed as if it was sprinkled with gold; her cold jade eyes pierced the soul of every person in the room. The wind ruffled her blue skirt as the silver parts of armor glistened.

She gazed at Izuku's forest-green orbs, a question still unanswered…

"Are you my master?" She simply asked…

…But he cried copiously. Tears fell to the ground constantly as he covered his eyes with his hands, letting his head touch the floor…

After crying his heart out and calming his emotions, Izuku lifted his head and stood up. With a heartfelt smile and moistened eyes he said:

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

 _Thanks for reading this first chapter! I really, really hope you like it!_

 _This is the first time I'm going to deviate from the original BNHA plotline – oh! And also,_ _ **you won't need to watch Fate to understand this series, nor I will give any spoiler from it!**_

 _Anywho, I am really pumped for this project, which sat on the back of my mind for a while now…_

 _My updates will be coming, but as my school is particularly hard, I won't be able to update every single day… I'm so, so sorry! (That, along with the fact that it's kind of hard to make chapters like this, though I'll try and keep the quality in-check!)_

 _ **I accept constructive criticism, so you don't need to refrain yourself from doing so!**_

 _And now, undef 's off!_

 _Stay cold!_


	2. The King

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

 _ **You won't need to watch Fate in order to understand what's happening, but it's recommendable, Fate is a really good series of Animes.**_

 **If you want to watch Fate, begin with "Fate/Zero", and then "Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works (2011)". After that, you can watch the rest in any order you so desire.**

If you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 2** – The King

 _You won't need to watch Fate in order to understand what's happening, but it's recommendable, Fate is a really good series of Animes._

 _I will create an original plotline from the Boku no Hero universe, adding the Fate system._

* * *

"Y-Yes!" Izuku said with tear-filled eyes.

A beautiful woman had appeared and saved him; she wore a blue skirt with silver armor adorning the most-targeted places in battle. Her hand clutched a mysterious mist that vaguely resembled a sword, but no details could be seen. Sunlight-yellow hair glistered across the whole bank. Everyone in the room gazed at her, admiring.

As if those gazes were normal, she lept from the body of the villain, landing in front of Izuku. He stood composed.

Looking into his eyes, she picked the hem of her skirt, and lowering her gracefully, she greeted him.

"…At your service."

"Thank you…" He responded, still not believing his sight… In front of him, stood a Servant. An event that not many people could witness.

Servants are Heroic Spirits, people who influenced story at some point in time, but had a wish to conclude right before death, be it through regrets or something that they ultimately desired but couldn't complete. Even if that explanation was given, nobody had full certainty on where they came from.

As for the lucky 10% of people who made a contract with a Servant, a Reijuu was given to them: a mark that is engraved somewhere in the body, differing from Master to Master. They all had one thing in common: Three separate parts, which symbolized how many Command Seals they had, namely three.

Those commands couldn't be disobeyed, only be resisted upon, resulting in extreme fatigue. In short, no matter how much the Servant tries, obeying the command is the only option.

And that's when the government comes in.

With the help of Magi, people that appeared together with Servants a long time ago and had the ability to use Magic, they decided to seal those commands in order to avoid any abuse of Servants…

Being a government, they didn't do it solely for the sake of it being good… They just didn't want to face any problems that may occur in the future. To increase their chances of avoiding those conflicts, they elaborated some laws in order to give Servants human rights, along with some protection. They are all located in "Servant's Rights and Duties", a rather thick law-book.

Interrupting Izuku's train of thoughts, the policemen began to swarm in the place, as to investigate and help the people.

One officer, in particular, approached the green-nette.

"Hello, young boy. I am officer Tsukauchi." He greeted the duo, tipping his police cap.

"Hello…" Izuku answered while the blonde greeted him nodding her head.

"First of all, are you okay? We couldn't do anything about the villain when you were being…" The officer felt honestly guilty, even if there wasn't anything he could've done at the time.

"No problem… I understand that you couldn't have done anything. The heroes didn't arrive in time too…" Izuku understandably shook his hands in front of him, dismissing anything. The officer nodded, but in his eyes, a tinge of guilt was still present.

"… Anyway, I didn't expect you to have a Servant. It's quite rare actually." The man scratched the back of his head.

Izuku looked at the Servant he had just summoned and smiled. "Actually, I formed a Contract right now, so I didn't complete any of the official procedures…"

"I see… You should go to the 'Quirks and Servants Department' and take the official procedure if you don't want a removal. I can take you there if you want to; take it as gratitude for saving them." The officer pointed at the people that were being helped by the other officers.

Izuku just smiled more, covering his eyes with his bangs of hair.

"… I could be a hero… At least once…" He muttered.

"Hm?" The officer glanced at the boy.

"O-Oh, nothing…"

* * *

After answering some questions from the police, Izuku and the Servant were released. Tsukauchi, as promised, brought them to the department.

When a Master and Servant first perform the Contract, they are required to go to a 'Quirks and Servants Department' in order for the official procedure to happen, in which they seal the Reijuu and effectively register the Master's identity. The Servant's identity is kept a secret, and so, only the Master in question has access to such information. The name is one of the most important things for a Servant. It reveals the identity, and therefore the weaknesses of the Servant.

For example, if the Servant was Achilles, the opponent could use that knowledge to strike Achilles' heel, and ultimately defeat him. That's why keeping the name a secret was a must…

After registering, a copy of 'Servant's Rights and Duties' was given to the duo, allowing them to study and not break the law. Izuku knew that he—and his new companion—had to read this. They left shortly after.

While walking towards his home, Izuku took a glance at the blond Servant. He noticed that she was… Serious. Her face was cold, but held a rather dignified feeling, as if she was royalty. He was really curious about _who_ is the Servant he formed a Contract with, but held his questions for when they arrive at his house; where his biggest challenge would take place…

His mother's cries and hugs.

"Izuku—!" Inko, his mother, thrust in his direction, hugging him fiercely. "IheardyouwereinvolvedinabankheistIwassoworrieddon'tdothatagainwithyourmother—!" She spoke at Mach 20 speed. Izuku, used to it, hugged her back letting go of the law-book. The blonde picked it up holding it in her hands.

"I am fine, mom! I have all my limbs… T... Though not for long if you c… continue to crush m… me." He was rather weak from the whole incident, being tired, and his neck was still sore and purple from being squeezed; but he didn't receive any hits, so he wasn't in danger.

His mother noticed the purpleness of Izuku's neck, instantly, she let go and started to mutter quickly… The 12-year-old placed his hands on the short mother's shoulders.

"Mom… I have something else to tell you." Izuku pointed at the Servant. Inko gasped and walked towards her.

The mother was baffled at the beauty of the blonde, but didn't know that she was a Servant, hence—

"You got yourself a girlfriend? Already?! As expected of my cute—" Izuku turned into a blushing mess, cheeks red as his sneakers and ears burning.

"N-No! Y-You got it wrong! S-She isn't my g-g-girlfriend!" Izuku frantically fluttered. Smoke could be seen coming out from his head.

"I am your son's Servant – Glad to make your acquaintance." The Servant formally introduced herself, bowing slightly. Hearing this, Inko's eyes shot open, tears welling up in them. She approached the blonde and bowed.

"T-Thank you!" She said.

Izuku strived to become a hero, and she knew that better than anyone. Every time she looked in his eyes, she noticed a sparkle; something that appears when someone finds what they want to become with all of their heart. Even if it was a dangerous job, one of the most dangerous ones at that, she decided to support him…

But he didn't have a Quirk, one of the most crucial things to a hero; something that 80% of the whole earth's population possessed… He was one of the unlucky 20%. All Inko could do was to cry and comfort her child; it pierced her heart deeply. Izuku, after the announcement of his quirklessness, didn't falter; he decided to continue on his path to becoming a hero… That is, until recently.

Inko noticed that her son's eyes lost that original glimmer. He often returned home with some bruises, but he shrugged it every single time. Inko wasn't stupid – she knew that something was wrong; she planned to search for it herself since Izuku wouldn't cooperate.

After some time of searching, she found that he's been facing bullying from his classmates for quite some time now… She couldn't, however, know who was the one behind it all. Nonetheless, she had already spoken with the director, so an action would be issued soon.

The fact that he was a target for bullying angered and hurt her deeply. If one day she found the one—or ones—behind that, a mother's wrath would be inflicted upon.

Nonetheless, with the appearance of a Servant, her son could become a hero!

"Izuku…" His mother called out, now looking at him. "You can become a hero now!" She gleed in joy—

"I… hope so too…" He threw his concern in the air. Inko, noticing the sudden pessimistic gloom in his face, just small-smiled… It was all she could do…

After that exchange, Izuku's mother led them to the dining room, where they'd have dinner. Each sat on their respective chairs, all surrounding a medium-sized roundtable. Food served atop.

"Good thing I've made extra today!" Inko smiled sweetly at the blond-green duo. "Oh yes, how rude of me… My name is Inko Midoriya, his mother. What is your name sweety?" She redirected her gaze at the Servant.

"I am a Saber-class Servant. You can call me Saber." She answered courtly. A natural sense of nobility exuded from her.

"Saber, huh? … In the future, I'd like to know your real name…" The mother commented, putting a finger on her lips.

The blonde nodded sweetly, a small smile escaped her lips. Inko was someone who would crack a smile in anyone. Servants are no exception.

"Without further ado, please do eat! I've made Izuku's favorite food, the Pork Cutlet Bowl!"

And with that, Saber glanced at her Master, noticing his happy expression when near his mother… She reminisced bittersweetly.

"Saber… you don't need to hold back…" Izuku said. His expression held worry and care. Smiling, she responded:

"If that's the case…" The Servant picked a pair of chopsticks and coiled a couple of noodles. The tenderness in them could be seen from afar, and the sweet aroma invaded her nostrils leaving no space for complaint.

She delicately blew the steam off of them, as to not let her tongue burn. Then, gently, Saber placed the noodles in her mouth and slurped. Immediately, she felt relaxed. Albeit being a kind of noodle, that Pork Cutlet, in particular, felt light. Something in the preparation of it added tenderness. It isn't something easily achievable.

And then she slowly but surely finished her own dish. Izuku and Inko smiled at her reactions, which removed the nobility aura completely, leaving a Saber that smiled sweetly and blushed in delight.

* * *

After finishing the pleasant dinner, Saber and Izuku went upstairs in order to talk.

Opening the door to his room, he smiled, knowing that it's thanks to the blond Servant that he was able to come back home.

"Welcome to my room! You can sit wherever you'd like…" Izuku smiled with arms open.

The room was neat, books arranged by topics in a shelf at the corner of the room; beside it, a desk with a pencil-case and several writing and drawing materials. No mess could be noticed in the room.

Saber looked at the place in amazement.

"It's really well-organized…"

"O-Oh, thanks." His cheeks turned soft-pink in embarrassment. He wasn't praised frequently.

After that short exchange, Saber sat on the chair adjacent to the desk; Izuku on his bed… At that moment, he realized his situation—A girl was in his room.

Izuku turned scarlet. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to think of a way to get less self-conscious. Saber, however, took notice of his odd behavior.

"Are you alright?" She cocked her head slightly.

"Y-Yeah! I-It's nothing…"

"Okay then." She nodded in response. "I will reveal you my real name now, and after that, we may read that book we received. It seems important."

Izuku bobbed his head in agreement. At that moment, he was going to discover one of the most important information about Saber. He fidgeted his fingers.

"My real name is Arturia Pendragon, also known as The King of Knights, Arthur." She stood up, gazing at his forest-green eyes with her shiny-green pair.

She unsheathed something from her waist. Holding it with both of her hands, she raised it above her head; her silver-gloves gripped strongly.

"Excalibur—!" In her hands, instead of a mist, she held a sword, none other than Excalibur itself. Izuku's eyes shot open, only now processing that information. His fidgeting and anxiety were replaced by wonder and surprise.

That sword was dignified in every meaning. Golden details ornamented the cross-guard of the sword; blue elements covered the grip and part of the rain-guard. Pristine silver composed the double-edged blade. Something in an unknown language carved in its blade.

On her waist, a scabbard—equally glorified—appeared. It seemed so perfect, that no other sword could fit in it apart from Excalibur itself.

After showing her Master the sword, she sheathed it. After muttering something, the sword, along with the scabbard, disappeared, leaving only a barely visible mist.

Izuku couldn't form words; he was too surprised. Never in an eternity, he would think that a Heroic Spirit of this caliber would appear. King Arthur for crying out loud!

…Or would it be more appropriate to call _her_ Queen Arthur? The green-nette didn't know.

But a small sparkle lit inside of him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **I got like, 3 assignments + a LOT of work to do (School).**

 **Thank you for reading this, I am so happy with how well you guys are receiving this!**

 **So, Undef out!**

 **Stay cold ^-^ ~~!**


	3. Baby Steps

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3** – Baby Steps

The morning sun glimmered across the colorful city like a lighthouse illuminating the dark night. The birds chirped in solemnity, all waking up for another day in the world. Amidst the landscape, a rather small apartment complex quietly stood.

Izuku slept on the floor of his room, while Saber slept on his bed… That didn't happen easily, seeing that she was really stubborn on letting him sleep on the bed; but no one could resist a pouting Izuku. Saber quietly accepted defeat.

With the annoying beeps of the alarm piercing both of their eardrums, they woke up. Sitting up on the mattress, Izuku twisted his back in order to relax his sleep-sore muscles. Still sleepy, he shut the alarm off.

Both of them stood up; Saber organized the bed while Izuku stored the mattress. After that, both of them got ready for this new day—The day right after the whole incident.

His neck was still sore and he couldn't exactly move it abruptly, but nothing too serious had happened. The doctor that visited their house right after Saber revealed her identity to him.

He still couldn't believe she was _the_ King Arthur. In all the legends _she_ was a _he_ … Maybe it could be something related to her past? Izuku didn't know, but he figured she would tell him when she wanted to. He wasn't much of an intrusive person.

However, when he peeked at the blonde, he noticed something rather strange: "Artu- I mean, Saber?" Izuku called, still looking at her. She cocked her head in slight confusion.

"Yes, Izuku?"

"U-Um… aren't you, well… uncomfortable sleeping with your armor?" He scratched the back of his head.

That's right, Saber slept with her armor on. _Completely_ so. If Izuku paid enough attention to her outfit, he could notice small drops of sweat coming from below the metal chest plate and the steel skirt details. "That's… not a problem. I need to be ready in order to defend you against all attacks," she plainly stated.

Izuku leaned closer with a so-so stern look plastered onto his face. "No, No, No… Not good," Saber got confused, tilting her head. "You don't need to be en garde at every moment! It's bad for your health… I noticed you're not comfortable…" He toned down after the first scolding, cheeks being attacked by a mushy embarrassed crimson color.

She gazed into his grass-green eyes that glistened with the morning sun. His freckles seemed like a happy accident during a painting, but instead of actually looking like a mistake, they oddly got well with him. One could call Izuku a plain guy, and that was technically correct… Below that biased surface, a kind-hearted and caring personality hid. Saber noticed that, even if instinctively.

Easing up her own mood, she smiled a bit.

"… I understand… I won't sleep with the full armor on," she said, lifting Izuku's mood up.

His smile brightened the room, and all she could do was smile back.

* * *

Another day of school; another sad experience for the green-nette.

He was kind-hearted, loving, caring, a good person, and many other good traits—but he didn't have a quirk. Because of that simple, yet decisive trait, or lack of trait, the boy suffered.

It wasn't to the degree that it would kill his own personality and character, but it was annoying… Extremely so. At each passing day, he received a couple of insults, was laughed at, and in rarer occasions, he received an explosion from Kacchan; Katsuki Bakugo.

That sand-haired boy was the one behind it all. Of course, the other kids were still at fault, but he… he started it all. When Izuku got the heartbreaking, gut-wrenching news of his quirklessness, Bakugo was the first one to turn against him; they were best friends before that.

Bakugo, however, got something that Izuku only dreamt of having: a flashy quirk. One of the most powerful-looking ones. 'Explosion', that's what Bakugo named it. It basically allowed him to use his sudor, or sweat, into explosions. The over-usage of said quirk made his tendons tense, and in extreme cases, could make them go apart—the doctor said so, even if that never happened.

That wasn't, however, the problem. It was the fact that every adult surrounding him, even if unintentionally, spoiled him. 'Your quirk is so flashy! You'll become a great hero!', 'That's so cool! Your quirk is the best!', or even 'That's the strongest quirk I've seen!'.

Those phrases, continuously used, made Bakugo who he was: a spoiled, angry and prideful kid who picked on the weak, and was hostile to the strong; a lone wolf, if you will.

And Izuku happened to be the weakest, the most fragile… the quirkless.

However, the green-haired boy didn't harbor anger or resentment… Instead, he housed fear. Fear of the sand-haired bully, the strong one; he was at the bottom of the hierarchy. An unchangeable one.

With those thoughts filling his mind, the class ended. Nothing special had occurred.

Izuku decided to go home with his newfound escape route, where he wouldn't meet up with Bakugo on the way home. They lived nearby to each other, so it was really troublesome to the green-nette.

Not wasting much time, he picked the backpack and bolted from the classroom at a fast pace. Before Bakugo and his goons could follow Izuku, he was already gone.

Twist. Turn. Turn. Go ahead… With a labyrinth-like path, he arrived at his house quicker than most of the times he walked in the normal path. Grabbing his keys, he got into the house.

"Hello Izuku, welcome back," Saber greeted him with a warm smile. All of his worries and gloomy thoughts were kicked out of his mind, replacing them with hope.

"Hey!" His lips coiled up happily. She smiled back, not being able to contain the contagious smile that Izuku had made.

He was happy. Happier because he was filled with hope for another day, and for his future. However, he had to think… He wouldn't commit the same mistake as diving head-first into his whims. He had suffered enough because of it.

Izuku didn't know if he wanted to go back to his dream, which still existed somewhere inside of him. Always shot down, cast out, and straight up ignored sometimes; his heart sank when he remembered that.

Throwing his thoughts aside, his mother left the kitchen and walked up to the boy, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey, Izuku!" Inko's face was warm with soft, pure mother-son love.

He returned it tenderly, and that exchange of love radiated through the room… Saber, though happy for him, smiled bittersweetly, reminiscing some memories.

After mom and son separated, she pointed at the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!" Inko happily added, and the three got to the kitchen in order to lunch.

Served on top of the eating table, Chicken Noodles with vegetables were prominent. Rice was separated from the main dish, however in bigger quantity. The sweet and alluring aroma invaded each one's nostrils and the once 'not-as-hungry' atmosphere turned into an 'I-need-to-eat-it-all' one.

Inko sat on the table right after her son and his Serv— Saber.

Izuku never considered Saber to be a servant literally, no… He treated her like a friend and a partner. The blonde took some time to get used to it, but over time she was already talking to him without the 'Master' title. Izuku was really happy when that happened—Saber could still remember the look of complete and utter joy on his face.

Emptying everyone's mind with hunger, they each served their own portions. Saber's was bigger than Izuku and Inko's. They already knew she ate like a lion, and at the end, she was more satisfied than a gamer completing 100% at his favorite game.

Before digging in, they all clapped their hands together and thanked the food. Passed that, Saber picked the chopsticks and coiled some noodles; soft, juicy and shiny, that described the appearance alone.

Bringing the food closer to her mouth, she blew steam off of it, removing strands of hair from her cheeks, and allowing her hand to rest on the back of her head.

The noodles came in contact with her tongue, allowing the flavor to come in contact with the taste buds, and spread across the whole body. Slurping it in, she opened her mouth, in order to let the steam go off.

"Fuah…"

And with that, Izuku and Inko were smiling and began to eat…

* * *

The green-nette laid on his mattress, gazing at the ceiling with his arms spread across the whole surface of the soft material. He sighed, still waiting for Saber.

Without anything to do, he began to think…

He was quirkless; that was unrefutable. No flashy quirk to destroy the villain and save the day, no out-of-the-ordinary lucky moment that would make him a superhero out of nowhere, no opportunity—except for Saber. The Servant he formed a contract with.

Even with a Servant, what would he be? A _burden_. While she would do everything in the face of danger, he would be the damsel in distress, he would make it harder to save people… consequentially causing someone's death.

What could he do? He was quirkless, weak, a _Deku_ : that's the most used insult he got; it meant useless and… it hurt him deeply. Each and every time that this particular insult was thrown at him, he'd receive a direct blow to his own conscience… Because it was _true_.

He never felt useful, never felt strong, never felt complete. He would try and try, search for ways to overcome that simple and basic condition… The lack of _one_ thing destroyed his dream completely and turned him into a target for humiliation. What did he do to deserve that? He never knew.

But… something sparked within him. His eyes widened in surprise and realization…

And, with a simple idea, his long-gone dream seemed a step closer… Even if it was the smallest one.

* * *

 **Thank you for waiting!**

I am _so_ happy with the reception that this story is receiving from you guys…

Sorry for those that wanted a Curiosity update… I am too excited about this project. Too much for my own good.

Oh well, I am also BUSY, like A LOT from school. My particular High School is hard, like really so. Only today, I completed two projects, am halfway on one and didn't start another.

Over with my own antics, hope you liked this chapter, and hope you understand the lack of updates in all of my stories…

That's all,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	4. Back and Forth

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4** – Back and Forth

Izuku's eyes shot open with realization, he couldn't help but shake with anxiety, nor to smile. Hastily, he sat up; placing a hand under his chin, his mind began racing like a wild horse.

Just then he realized something that could open a door, an opportunity… He didn't have a quirk, the key to heroism and saving people, nor did he have the support from his classmates, from anyone...

But, with Saber as his Servant, it could be different… Izuku remembered who she was—King Arthur, the legendary wielder of Excalibur, and ruler of Camelot. Surely, she would have an extense knowledge of fighting and weaponry. Or at least, that's what he planned on asking her.

He was feeling all tingly, his brain drenched in dopamine. He felt happy, and the spark inside of him was a tad bit stronger; slowly, but surely, his dream was coming back to him.

Throwing his thoughts out of the window, Izuku stood up and ran out of the room, bumping on the shelves and walls along the way. With shaky fingers, he ran towards the neat kitchen, looking for Saber.

Luckily, he saw her talking to his mother. Without wasting a single millisecond, he kicked the ground and thrust in her direction, stopping dead in his tracks when he got near enough.

Without air in his lungs, Izuku bent his back, placing his hands on his knees. Gasping, he choked with air. The blonde Servant cocked her head, looking at him with genuine worry. His mother got desperate, began muttering, and started to rub his back.

After a couple of seconds, the green-nette abruptly raised his head, earning himself a painful yelp. His mother began to get even more worried, and Saber didn't understand a thing.

"I… I got… an idea!" Izuku announced, his neck recovering from the abrupt movement. The two women looked at each other and shrugged in perplexity. "S… Saber, you have combat knowledge right?"

"Yes, actually… I went through a rigid, severe and intense training regimé."

The boy's eyes lit up, and he stepped closer to Saber. Without hesitation, he kneeled on the ground in Dogeza, a Japanese element of etiquette in which the person in question kneels directly on the ground, and lowers their head. It's generally used for asking something or apologizing to someone.

Saber began to shake her hands in front of her desperately. "W-What are you doing?"

"Please teach me how to fight!" Izuku begged earnestly.

"W… Wha- My regimé is way too harsh! I don't want to hurt my Master," she stated, surprised at the sudden question.

Inko was speechless, but… felt happy. She was honestly exultant from his change of demeanor; from giving up, to trying hard. Of course, she was supportive of her son, but she was equally worried. She pondered silently, not intruding her son's question.

"B-But—!"

"I told you, it's way too hard!" She rebutted.

"I won't give up!" He continued in Dogeza, though this time he began trembling. "… Since I was a kid… since I've known myself as a person… I've always wanted to become a hero… It's a dream that… that I gave up on for some time…" He raised his head and gazed at her alluring emerald-green eyes. His own pair mirrored anxiety, sadness, but most importantly—Hope.

The first time she looked into his eyes, she noticed that the normal kid-belonging glimmer, the thing that, most if not all children had, wasn't present… But then, she saw that a small, barely noticeable spark was being reflected in them.

 _All it needed was the fuel, and the spark would turn into flames._

And Saber knew that… It kind of reminded her of herself when—

She shrugged those thoughts aside and sighed in defeat. "… Okay then. I won't go easy on you…" She said turning her head towards Inko. "Do you agree with this?"

Izuku's mother pondered for a moment… Her beloved son always wanted to become a hero, to save people; she knew that more than anyone. That was the only opportunity he had ever received since he was born.

He wasn't gifted with a quirk.

He was gifted with a Servant.

But what would he become if he only used Saber? If, hypothetically, he _did_ go to U.A and became a fully-fledged hero, what would he do? Only using her would cause distrust in the media, who turned smoke into fire with the 'Servant Abuse' news; whose majority were fake, and just biased assumptions.

However, if he did train and didn't become a burden… it could work; at least, that's what Inko thought.

"... Yes," his mother surprisingly agreed.

Inko Midoriya, a really worried, overprotective and sensitive mother. Why did she accept that offer? Saber and Izuku both didn't know. All they could do was to look at her.

"I mean… Izuku always wanted to become a hero. It would be really sad and unbecoming of me to go against such a pure and… proud dream?" She smiled bittersweetly.

Inko knew that she was putting Izuku in danger, jeopardy if you will. Aside from training, if he was accepted into U.A, the danger would be upon him. Oh, how many news articles did she read about attacks at the academy…

Izuku's eyes were flooded with tears; letting his head fall onto the cold floor once again, he let it all out.

Finally, the green-nette could actually step forward towards his dream. Finally, he could work hard into evolving… All of the tears that fell onto the ground were the built-up angst and sadness within him; all of them.

Once calm, he stood up and his mouth curled up contagiously, brightening the whole room; eyes still were swollen from crying.

"Thank you!"

* * *

That morning was indeed happy for Izuku, who finally took a step forward. Even without a quirk, he felt as if he was able to become a great hero—

"Oi, nerd!" A raspy and aggressive voice stabbed his ears. "What do you think you're doing? Again with the hero notes?"

All Izuku could do was listen to the countless insults dealt directly to him. If he tried to stand up against _him_ , he'd be shot down. Dejectedly, he hung his head low.

"What do you, a quirkless _Deku_ , would do with that?"

Izuku let the bangs of his dense green-black hair cover his eyes. Even with all of the good things happening to him, that word… _Deku_ still affected him deeply. Every time it was used, he stopped in his tracks. He felt defenseless and useless—A _Deku_.

"Become a hero? Hahaha! … You are hilarious!"

His feet began to fiddle with each other; the hands that were below the table were intertwined, seeking the comfort he didn't have. He anxiously waited for an opening, a way to leave; the class was over anyway… But if he tried to leave now, he'd be cornered. This time, Izuku wasn't quick enough to escape.

"… Oh yeah! I've heard you were a victim during a bank heist, am I correct?"

At that mention, the green-nette slowly lifted his head, looking directly at a sandy-blond haired boy. His hair was a spiky mess; you could call it explosive-ish. That bully was Bakugo, his _friend_ , or was it correct to call him ex-friend? Izuku honestly didn't want to think about it.

"Y… Yeah…" The fragile boy answered, wary and scared.

As if he heard the funniest joke in the world, Bakugo started to laugh hysterically. Behind him appeared two other boys; they were too plain to be remembered, but they were still his goons…

"Hahaha! T… They scolded you for being there, right?"

Izuku kept staring at the bully's eyes. "… W-Why?"

"B…Because, heh… you were useless! If it wasn't for you, the villain wouldn't even have entered the bank!" Bakugo stated…

Izuku's eyes shot open, and his skin turned ice-cold. Sweat dripped down profusely from his forehead as he slammed his head on the table. Tears formed in his eyes as he began to cry copiously…

The victims wouldn't feel that despair if Izuku wasn't there. They wouldn't even be victims!

The police would've taken care of the old lady if he didn't involve himself with the villain!

He wasn't a hero, he wasn't, he wasn't, _he wasn't!_

Izuku's mind raced with fear; the spark he struggled to light up was decreasing rapidly.

"B-Bakugo, he's crying!"

"Yeah! I think you've gone too fa—"

"What, you're on his side now?" Bakugo shut his two goons up.

Not wanting to stay there, Izuku grabbed his bag, notes, everything, and bolted out of the classroom, bumping with a teacher, and some students.

He didn't look back—he couldn't. If he ever did that, he would just remember what he really was; a useless _Deku_.

 _Deku;_

 _Useless;_

 _Weak;_

 _Quirkless;_

 _Talentless;_

The words couldn't stop flowing through Izuku's head, his tears followed his every step, haunting him at each moment. Who was he kidding when he believed he could become a hero? What was the false glimmer of hope that invaded his system that morning?

After a couple of minutes, he arrived at home. Quickly unlocking the door, he rushed inside and entered his room. Locking it, he threw his bag aside and kneeled on the floor, tears dampening the floor.

He ignored the countless calls from his mother and Saber. The knocking wouldn't stop, but he didn't care.

All he could hear were his own sobs.

Even if he did save that old lady, even if he summoned Saber, which in turn saved the whole place, he couldn't shrug what Bakugo had said…

 _If you weren't there, the victims wouldn't even be victims!_

All of the times Izuku was bullied, humiliated, exploded… All of those times had pushed him to an edge; that was the last push…

All the hope he built up to now had dissipated, disappeared. They were gone.

What could a quirkless kid really do?

* * *

 **Plot Twist!**

 **What will happen next?**

I was so excited to write this! Sorry again for those who wanted Curiosity…

But don't worry, I **won't** abandon it ^-^

That's all, for now,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	5. Together

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **Arturia is the King of Knights… I've misread it somewhere. Oh well,** _ **fixed!**_

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 5** – Together

Izuku was locked in his room. The tears that fell from his face undermined the floor like an endless array of bombs on a rock. They exploded angst.

His lament reverberated throughout the rooms of the house, and periodically pierced the ears of his mother and Servant; they tried to get in his room, but it was locked… His mother was also crying, muttering, 'It is my fault!', or 'What a _great_ mother I am, huh?'

Saber looked at Inko, trying to find a way to help them. It pained her to see both of the cinnamon rolls crying like that, and that scene with Izuku crying in his room, alone, reminded the blonde of her loneliness. She remembered vividly, every day after pulling out Caliburn of the stone… She regretted it. She felt as if she wasn't worth or necessary to the kingdom right _then_.

All she wanted was to live a normal life, find someone to love, build a family… be _human_. But after pulling that holy sword, all she could do was to be a king. She was no longer _human_.

Her 15-year old body stopped aging long ago.

Getting rid of those horrible thoughts, she was decided that she would help the family, try to make them happy… Like she wasn't able to be.

With newfound resolve, she tapped the shoulder of Inko and nodded. The mother didn't know what she was about to do but knew that she could leave her son to the blonde.

Something about Saber made Inko reassured… It wasn't the fact that she was a Servant, or that she was dignifyingly gorgeous or anything like that…

 _I guess Izuku finally made a good friend…_

That simple statement removed any worry in Inko's heart; she somehow knew that Saber would comfort him… The mother smiled and observed her.

Saber got to the door and knocked, "Izuku, can I talk to you?" She placed her ear on the wooden door, trying to listen to anything.

"P… Please leave me alone…" His voice cracked, filled with heartfelt sadness. Angst poured out of it like a damaged cup that tried to hold water; his emotions couldn't be contained for he felt broken, cracked, full of holes.

Those feelings hit her harder than a dwarf slamming full-force onto her with the heaviest steel hammer available. Her usually cold and strict expression frowned, and her face was that of a sad mother.

Saber didn't repeat what she said, knowing that Izuku didn't need words… he needed actions.

Without saying anything else, she walked over to Inko and whispered something; the mother, after hearing that, hesitated… but agreed. She had to help her child before it was too late... before he could fall into a darker and deeper pit.

The golden-haired Servant stood in front of the door, lowering her body enough so that she didn't make any sound when unsheathing her weapon… Soundlessly, the sword was taken out of its sheath; both invisible and surrounded by a mysterious mist.

She tightened her grip on the sword, and with one quick and clean swipe, cut the wooden door like knife & butter. The wooden reminisces fell onto the floor, making relatively loud thumps; Izuku, hearing that, frantically turned his head to her direction... He was beyond surprised.

Who wouldn't be? A knightly figure stood where a hard, solid door would be; the pieces of wood surrounded her as she tightened her hold on the sword. He felt as if he was in line for execution…

But her face was… sorrowful. It pained him, to the deepest parts of his heart. Another person was affected by his quirklessness, his feelings. Another rush of gut-wrenching pain crushed his heart.

 _Useless, helpless, weak, crybaby, self-conscious, meek, prey, defenseless, unworthy, undeserving… and quirkless._

Izuku's head was filled with dark thoughts. He was embraced by himself; another version of himself, only seen to him. It was dark, cloudy and blurred.

But it was him…

The figure's face was contorted into a crawly grin, locking his soulless eyes onto the sorrowful boy. It began to whisper all of the things he _was_ , or at least, what he was told.

The boy's eyes shot open, like the sudden news of a close relative's death. He felt like he couldn't breathe; with noodles for legs and venom as his blood, he fell to his knees.

"I… I'm useless…" He let his hair cover his face.

The Servant said nothing as she stepped closer to her Master.

"I… I'm weak, a self-conscious c… crybaby!" His tears felt heavier as if they pulled his soul to the cold ground. _Where it belongs~_

The blonde looked at him, her melancholy getting stronger. She had to act quickly…

"If… If I wasn't there when t… the grandma was…" He began, halting her steps, "They… wouldn't even be victims! I…" He cried out loud. _That's right~!_

Saber returned to her senses. She had to help the boy; he was at the edge of that bottomless pit. He needed someone to pull him back, to save him from himself… And the only person that could do it was in that room!

It wasn't Inko, since all the help and support she could give, she already did. It wasn't himself… It was the blonde Servant—Arturia Pendragon!

Why did she feel that way? That, she didn't know… But what she did know, was that she could support him; it was her true and honest desire.

In this world filled with Servants, being it the rare 'people who influenced time' like her, or the society heroes who did outstandingly good deeds from the heart… The Master-Servant relationship, or anything else—

"It doesn't matter," Saber gazed into his eyes; the heartfelt emotion in her own pair was clear like the purest water or the purest gem.

"It… It does!" Izuku raised his head, gazing straight into her pristine green eyes. His face was swollen with tears and drowned in sadness. "I-I am useless, a _Deku!_ "

That new word surprised her, but not for long. "It still doesn't matter…" She crouched down to his head-level and smiled… The only times she did it so far was when she ate Inko's food.

But now, it was a different kind of smile; one that not-so-usually forms in the face of anyone in that specific 'I'll help you' situation. The smile of understanding and regret.

She gazed into his soul with that honest emotion, and he couldn't say anything else.

"You're not useless. You're not the one at fault for that incident… You're not a _Deku_ …" She began.

Izuku's face twisted into confusion. Who would call a quirkless person like him 'not useless'? All the experience he had in his entire life was that of being shot down, eliminated before even starting… His dream was crushed God-knows how many times.

But he didn't say anything back. He only stared back at her.

"… I know you're the best Master I could form a contract with…." She finished, leaving Izuku speechless, breathless…

His head plopped on the floor as his cold tears warmed up; they welled up in his eyes like a fountain, and tenderly dripped down on the wet floor. His emotions weren't containable.

He was praised… In the first time of his life, save for his mother, he was praised! By _King_ Arthur nonetheless!

The sad thoughts in his head were vanishing; the dark-him was slowly diminishing. Izuku's vision was cleared, and he could smile again. Of course, he couldn't remove 100% of every memory, every insult… But he could smile and move on…

And that's all thanks to that golden-haired Servant; all he needed was one simple, crucial and specific thing…

He needed someone to believe, someone to say 'you can do it' or 'you're worth it'. Arturia, one of the most iconic knightly figures and kings from history—one of the purest images of a hero—, said 'you're the best person I could be paired with'.

That was an incontestable honor that Izuku, and nobody else, had received.

But, even with his head clearing up, he still wasn't sure of his own dream. Even after hearing that he wasn't _useless_ , it still didn't mean that he was able to achieve his dream—

"Izuku," Saber placed her hand on his head. "You can become a hero," she simply said what she believed on; what she felt required to be said.

When Izuku was in the hands of that villain when he was in his weaker state… he stood up for the victims, for the people that were being held captive. Even if his hands were trembling with weakness, even if his mind was going numb, even if his neck was being strangled with strength… his body moved on its own.

Saber, on the battlefield, saw countless births of heroes and legends… but also their final demise. Oh, how many friends did she see dying on that cold, barren and destroyed battlefield?

And Izuku, though weak, had one of, if not the most crucial things on a hero—his body moved on its own. He had the pure desire of saving, helping people; a quality that people saw in Saber herself.

That same _king_ Arthur just said what Izuku desired to hear the most.

He abruptly raised his head and wrapped his arms around her strongly; an honest feeling breached his heart as he continued crying on her shoulder…

 _Gratitude._

Saber, though surprised by his actions, wrapped her arms around him as well… She also needed that heartfelt hug.

And with that, Izuku was happier. He felt that if he was _with_ Arturia if they were together, he could become a Hero. With her, he could follow his dream.

She wasn't his servant… She was his partner.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

Hope you liked this heartwarming(?) chapter. Any critics?

I accept constructive criticism wholeheartedly if not, I wouldn't have improved so far! I mean, seriously, compare my first book 'Determination' (BNHA, Izuku x Ochaco) with this…

Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it.

I have a lot planned for this story! ^-^

That's it,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	6. His First Step

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 6** – His First Step

Izuku had finally beaten his lifelong dread of quirklessness; powerlessness. With Saber—Arturia Pendragon—as his partner, he felt as if he was not alone in that unforgiving world.

After wiping his heavy tears away, his wounded heart felt much lighter. He hugged Arturia tightly, grasping onto the only friend, apart from his mother, he's ever had since Bakugo turned into the heartless prick he was.

"Saber, thank you…" He stuttered, trying to contain his explosive emotions.

Even if Bakugo said something that many would refer to as 'shallow', Izuku already had pent-up emotions swallowing his conscience from way before then. That _one_ thing only lighted the wick; it was the last drop before the cup would overflow.

"… Shh, it's all right… I'm here… I'm not going anywhere…" She rubbed his back, soothing him like the calmest lullaby.

Izuku's sobs came to a halt, and his tears dried the moist-swallowed face.

He gently stood up and looked down at Arturia, with a newfound sparkle lighting his eyes. Saber was there, and that's all he needed.

"Sab-… Arturia, I've made up my mind…" He resolved himself. "I want to train; physically, mentally—anything that can lead me, even if one step closer to my dream!" He crouched down, and once again was at face-level with her.

She smiled sweetly, and without any hesitation placed a hand on his head, rubbing it.

"Of course… I will support you until the end of your days come…" She put on a dignified and strict expression.

She stood up and motioned Izuku to do the same.

"It won't be easy. You will bleed, your bones will feel like they are breaking and your spirit will be threatened. Will your resolution trample over those things?!"

"Yes!" He didn't hesitate.

"Will you not give up, even if everyone else says so?!"

"I won't!"

"Then follow me! I will drill battlefield, swordsmanship and self-defense knowledge into your brain, and you'll become a hero!"

"I will become the best hero! _I will_!" His spark turned into flames.

His previously extinct resolve was ignited back again, and he wouldn't let that go to waste. Arturia cracked a barely noticeable smile.

 _I'll just have to convince his mother…_

* * *

 _Right. Left. Jump!_

Izuku dodged an incoming missile of an object by a haywire. His respiration was uncoordinated, and as much as his clothes were heavily drenched in sweat, his resolve didn't waver.

The object, for a moment, could be identified as a practice sword, and, without wasting a single second, it came back in an adjacent arc, stopping right before hitting Izuku's neck.

"Your stance needs to be consistent! Do not relax mid-battle. You would be dead if this wasn't training!" Saber corrected his posture with the sword, and without a warning swung it at Izuku, who barely parried it with his own sword.

Her movements were too refined and strong… Sometimes, Izuku wondered where all that strength came from, knowing that her arms were slender and soft.

Quickly shrugging his thoughts aside, Izuku threw his center of gravity forward, and almost hitting the ground face-first, thrust in the direction of his objective—

"Predictable!"

Izuku's sword made a beautiful arc upwards and spun midair—he was disarmed. Before it hit the ground, Saber, without moving an inch, slashed at Izuku, hitting him in the shoulder. Of course, it wasn't strong enough to severely hurt his arm, but it would bruise it.

Izuku contained all of the painful screams he would usually yell. He wouldn't let something so trivial like this to contain him and his dream.

"… It's enough for today. Now let's go home and eat," Saber's previously draconian attitude was replaced with the usual Saber.

She loved to eat; more than fighting or any form of entertainment, she loved eating. Inko's food was something she's never experienced before, but she yearned it.

Izuku smiled in between occult grunts of pain.

Even with that hard training schedule, bruises, or any form of tiredness, he still continued. His dream wouldn't be shattered anymore—that's what he vowed to himself.

* * *

 _Riing!_

The ring signaled the end of the lessons. It was the time for Izuku to go back home.

"I can't be late. Saber is helping in the kitchen today, and she knows how much more I like the food when she does that…" Izuku happily murmured to himself, stuffing his things into his backpack.

Sliding the pack on his back, he swiftly made way across the other students, arriving at the door. Swiftly taking a faster detour, the green-nette smiled in anticipation.

"What will it be…" He began to theorize and murmur, trying to figure out what meal would his mother and Arturia cook.

After Saber's arrival, the meals at his home were much more lively. He felt like he filled part of a hole in his heart that he didn't know he had.

Just before leaving the school building onto the garden, Izuku's shirt was pulled back by force, making the momentum carry him head-first onto a trickled down his face and dropped on the ground.

"Yo, Mr. Hostage!" Said a childish voice.

Izuku kneeled on the ground, coughing. His blood still painted the ground in red—he was close on the wall parallel to the door. The kid who attacked Izuku had long dirty blond hair tied into a ponytail. His hands were scorching-red, emanating heat.

"Why…" Izuku tried to ask but was cut off by his own coughing.

"I don't know… Maybe because my _idol_ hates you?!" He announced, taking a step closer to Izuku.

The green-nette couldn't think properly; the world around him spun. Dizzy, he tried to look up. "Idol…?" Izuku made those words out of his blood-red throat.

"Yes, Katsuki Bakugo, whom I admire so much! I wanna be like him when I grow up!" He excitedly clasped his palms together, creating heat. "And the first step to do so, I _need_ to remove his… _my_ enemies."

A Bakugo wannabe.

Izuku was dumbfounded when it hit him.

 _This kid is older than me… He has a quirk… He's stronger… He's better…_

 _Stop!_

 _Don't fall prey to those thoughts, Izuku Midoriya!_

Izuku stood up, using the wall as support. "I…" He placed his hand on top of his head and brought it in front of him. It was painted in dark-red. _Blood_. "… Don't believe this…"

The wannabe gazed into Izuku's wavy eyes, trying to analyze his prey. "What?"

"… You're trying to kill me?" Izuku asked, turning his shaky body to the attacker. "You…" Izuku exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to regain some of his strength.

"Come on, say it? What is it—oh! You're wondering why am I, a kid trying to kill?" … _Bullseye._

Izuku found it too odd. Why would a kid, in middle school no less, try to kill him? It didn't make the slightest bit of sense. It wasn't something realistic, nor that he expected.

"Why?" Izuku got off the wall, trying to support his weight by himself.

"Well… I am bored. Bored of this school; of this government, of the teachers, the fake friends… Everything!" He clasped his hands again, now deriving a bigger wave of heat. "Who said a child couldn't kill or revolutionize?"

That's right. There's no guarantee that someone his age wouldn't try anything dangerous and reckless. Actually, the most dangerous killers are those who you wouldn't expect.

A child… A killer.

"And Bakugo inspired me! Even if he abided by the rules, his demeanor really reminded me of my early days…" He clasped one of his hands on his chest and sighed. "The nostalgia…"

It dawned on Izuku.

 _Am I really going to die here?_

The boy clearly had experience in a real fight, while Izuku only had danger-free was outmatched in terms of strength.

 _Am I a disaster magnet or something?_

"Let us not waste more time, then!" The boy, without any warnings, kicked the ground and opened his hand. His fingers were contracted, allowing the palm to have more freedom.

Without much reaction time, Izuku threw himself on the ground, and using the momentum, tried to slide away, however—

"No running away now, ok?" He explosively clasped his fingers together, allowing a red projectile to be shot in Izuku's direction, even if it wasn't as quick as a bullet.

During an instant, Izuku saw the wooden sword of his training overlapping the projectile, and instinctively used the ground's friction to slide off the projectile's line. Just after he got away, a high-pitched sizzling sound echoed through the empty hallway.

In Izuku's peripherals, the ground where he stood expelled smoke, and the ground, deforming.

 _Acid._

Izuku got scared. He didn't have enough experience to counter, or even psychologically face his enemy. He was prey.

He didn't have any way of winning that fight. Saber wasn't there, and there were no teachers nearby. _Defenseless_.

The wannabe flashed a disgusting expression. His eyebrows crooked up, deforming the head, from the forehead to the nose. His mouth coiled up, adding more to its disturbing nature. His eyes were squinted, but they only spelled 'death'. A different kind of pressure Izuku had never experienced before…

 _Killing Intent._

Izuku was overwhelmed by how heavy his body was. He felt like he was being crushed by a snake; powerless.

 _A criminal's face, reproduced by a child…?_

Izuku would be disgusted, but there was no time for that. He clutched his head and let it fall to the ground.

 _Am I not going to do nothing?!_

 _Expecting someone to save me again?!_

 _I can't!_

 _Move!_

 _Move!_

 _Move!_

 _Move!_

"Clang!" A sharp sound echoed through the hallway.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

Honestly, I'm sooo happy with the reception this is getting!

Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this work, by any means! I just had to update my two other series before anything else.

Also, my school is pretty damn hard…

Oh well, thank you again for reading!

 **For the 300 followers on Wattpad!**

And for everything so far!

That's it,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	7. Favor

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 7** – Favor

"Oh, Izuku forgot his lunch…" Saber murmured to herself while looking at his bento box. It was untouched, forgotten.

It was unusual for Izuku to forget his stuff. He was a really tidy and organized person, and Saber admired that. She heard that kids tended to be really messy, and, with her limited knowledge of them, agreed without question.

But the boy really blew her expectations away. Even his bed, after every morning, had the covers neatly arranged, and the pillows fluffed softly.

"Guess I'll take it to him… But his classes are almost over…" Her mind entered the depths of thought, only to be quickly pulled out of it. "He won't mind if I bring him home… right?"

She readily grabbed his lunch, dressed in her casual clothing, and went to the door.

"Inko! I'll go get Izuku today!" She echoed her voice through the house in order for Izuku's mother to hear it.

"Sure! Have a nice walk!" She eagerly responded.

Saber opened the door and left the house, happily reminiscing in reflection.

* * *

 _What?_

She didn't have time to think about anything, yet her mind instantly sailed to a really reasonable question, which couldn't leave her mind.

 _Is that a kid, threatening him?_

She couldn't believe it. In all of her battle-fought days, where she saw brutality over brutality; countless people dying, and numerous weird things, she didn't ever remember seeing a kid with an expression so vicious, and so filled with Killing Intent. She couldn't help but relate him to some of the assassins she's fought.

It wasn't pressuring her experience, by any means, but it was really eye-widening.

She punched those thoughts astray and summoned Excalibur. No hesitation clouded her resolution to save him; Izuku. The lunch box fell on the ground, spilling its contents all over the cement floor.

Her knees bent over slightly, allowing more freedom of movement.

"Pack!" Her shoe banged the ground, creating a small crater and allowing the strength to create momentum, and momentum to carry her in the direction fo her objective.

The world stopped for a moment. Nothing moved.

Saber leered over the long-haired boy without any hesitation in her eyes. Over the years that passed, she had to learn how to stop being so emotive for the enemy.

Her tears fell on the blood-stained grass like the morning dew covered the leaves—Saber had killed someone. Her _first_ kill. She couldn't sleep for days, heavily burdening her heart with the sickeningly high-pressure of her blood-tarnished hands.

That 15-year old girl, because of a sword, had killed hundreds upon hundreds of opponents, seen countless cries of help, and couldn't help when she was most needed.

Those things allowed her to look past the child and see the murderer.

Time moving; her sword parabled horizontally, beautifully trailing smoke through the air.

"Clang!" It hit the long-haired boy and the impact of the slash sent him to the wall, protruding a crater and knocking the offender out cold.

She instantly sheathed her sword and looked at Izuku, who bled profusely. He covered his eyes with his hands and kneeled on the ground. His mouth shook and his body hesitantly swayed—he was containing his pain-filled cries.

 _I won't cry anymore!_

 _I won't!_

 _I won't!_

Izuku steeled himself and stood up. His green orbs were glistening with moisture, and his body trembled, but he kept it. He kept his usual sorrow.

"Thank you…" He stammered.

"… It's nothing… Let me just talk to whoever's in charge…"

* * *

"So, in other words, a kid with blond long-hair and an acid-like quirk attacked you?" Said a bald old man, looking at the bruised Izuku.

"Yes…" He stuttered.

"I see…" The principal's eyes were serious, and he was deep in thought. "I'm sorry, but I can't do much. At most, I can report this to the police… So, are you fine with it? You'll be asked questions, and get interrogated: The center of attention." He condescendingly advised.

Izuku turned his gaze to Saber, who quietly analyzed the situation. "I think it's for the best…" She finally exposed her opinion.

It would honestly be a pain for Izuku, mainly because he would be the center of attention at school. Saber, although not knowing the exact reasoning, guessed that being in the spotlight wouldn't be a good thing for Izuku, specifically… But there was no other way.

"So… You can report this situation to the police…" Izuku honestly said. "Oh! By the way, where is the boy?" He questioned something that deeply worried his well-being.

The attacker could just go back and kill the victim, or just torment him before demanding silence, the former being the obvious choice. At that moment, a kid was more dangerous than some muggers, and that was completely the concern of the school—they couldn't let their image be tainted by a villain wannabe kid.

"Ah, we've sent him to the nearest police-station, so don't worry…"

Izuku nodded while scratched his chin, looking over somewhere, trailing his mind off of anything. Right then—

"Oh? Midoriya, tell me…" The principal called, looking at the boy's backhand. "Are you a Master?"

Izuku's movements halted immediately. Turning his face in the principal's direction, he gulped.

"No need to worry! Being a Master may be rare, even more, an upper B-Ranked servant's Master, but that doesn't mean that cliché of an evil organization invading a school to be realized, you know?"He heartily laughed, displaying his true face: A gentle old man.

"I mean… Ha ha ha…" Izuku awkwardy laughed.

 _Yup, definitively read too many comics_ , two people in that room thought simultaneously.

"Anyhow… Who is your Servant? I'm not asking for the name, by the way…" He clarified.

"Um…" Izuku sheepishly opened his palm and pointed it at Arturia.

"Oh? You managed to get a good-looking one, eh? It's not as beautiful as my wife though~!" The principal laughed, overwhelming both Izuku and Saber. "Well, I think I'll do something for you, as an apology for this recent incident."

Both Izuku and Saber cocked their heads in puzzlement.

"Mr. Servant, would you like to have classes together with Midoriya?" The principal grinned from ear to ear, showing a happy expression.

* * *

"I couldn't believe that the principal was so down-to-earth and approachable…" Izuku murmured.

"I agree." Saber excitedly strolled along with Izuku.

They were thinking about the principal's offer, which didn't have any apparent downsides. They had postponed the answer until the next day in order to have a proper response.

They could've just accepted on the spot, but that wouldn't be wise. They had to, obviously, talk to Izuku's mother. Why? Because she had the right to know, and because she could get lonely during classes.

Izuku didn't want his mother to stay alone at home; what if something happened? What if a villain appeared and killed her? What if an earthquake happened and killed a lot of people, her included?

He didn't want to keep mumbling about it, so he switched subjects.

What changes in his life could occur if she went into his classes? Would he be able to socialize more?

He didn't think so; he could even be used as a stepping stone by others in order to get close to her. Izuku wasn't stupid, he understood that she had attractiveness and that a lot of men would try to approach her.

 _It could inconvenience both of them…_

He sighed internally, thinking about it.

"Hey, Izuku…" Arturia suddenly and gently called him.

"Yes?" He turned his head to her direction.

"I'd like to try it…"

"Hm?" He cocked his head.

"School, I mean… I want to feel… forget it." She hesitated.

All of his doubts mysteriously vanished. _It didn't matter_ the fact that she was approached; she'd turn whoever she wanted down. _It didn't matter_ that he could become a stepping stone; Arturia would just pick him back up again.

"…hy not…" Izuku silently stammered.

"Hm?" She couldn't hear it.

"Why not, hum? Yeah, I think that we could try it!" Izuku announced his opinion.

Saber's expression was elated—her eyes were glimmering with excitement, barely concealing her emotion. Below that thick war-crust, and the incredibly strict demeanor she had, she was just a normal girl.

Izuku could only wonder why she wouldn't enter her casual-mode, as he liked to call it, more often…

But he wouldn't rush it. When the right time would come, she'd tell him.

He trusted her.

* * *

 **Thank's for reading!**

This chapter was a bit shorter due to yesterday's update!

But don't worry, things will only start to build up from here:

World Building, Character Development, **Fluff** , among other things…

And more importantly,

 _How will the quirkless Izuku build his path to the dream he always had?_

Well, that's it,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	8. Questions

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 ****Important Notice at the End of the Chapter****

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 8** – Questions

That incident somewhat shook the whole school. The teachers and students alike were baffled to hear that a student had attacked, _and_ attempted to kill another student.

It was almost unheard of.

Of course, the proper measures were taken—the offender was taken by the police, and sent to a reformatory, where they would try to change him into a better person…

After the whole ordeal, because no one told the students who were the victims, Izuku went normally to school. Saber, however, did too. She was accepted into the school after being recommended by the principal.

Of course, nobody knew her real age, since when she first pulled Caliburn of the stone, her body stopped aging, but her appearance indicated a 15-year old, more or less.

It would be weird for someone that should be in high-school to join a middle school, right? Wrong:

' **Servant's Rights and Duties', page 152, Act II (19XX):** " _Servants from all ranks (D to S) that have a master who is enrolled at any school institutionalized under the government, have the right to enroll in the same classes as them. If the institution is private, they can issue a request to the respective establishments."_

It was common sense for Servants to be with their Masters in most scenarios, so it wasn't all that weird for that to happen. However, the problem was—

"How will the class receive the news… How will Bakugo?" Izuku sighed whilst laying in his bed.

He had been wondering about those things since the day that Saber would be able to have classes with him would be in the next one. He's been anxious since. From all of the things that he thought would happen, an uproar was the least intense one… But still, hope was the last thing to die.

Therefore, how would a 13-to-be boy act on behalf of those things? He had no confidence that he would be able to calm things down, or anything similar…

"Whatever, I'll just live with it. It's not like— Wait a minute…" Izuku's light bulb was lit; he wouldn't let that inspired decision escape.

His lips troiled upwards. He didn't need to _actually_ tell anyone she was his Servant… Maybe just hiding that fact could solve things! His mind could rest in peace after having that idea. He could have peace while studying!

* * *

"… And this is Izuku's Servant, Saber." The teacher nonchalantly announced while introducing her.

Izuku facepalmed mentally… and physically. He couldn't believe that the teacher had just ruined his peace-filled expectations. He didn't even have to look in order to know that the _entire_ class was loo—glaring at him.

"Please sit in the vacant seat, which is conveniently the one beside Midoriya's," And with that, even the teacher himself had closed his ears.

" **WHAT/OOF/FUCK/NANI/etc,"** The entire classroom was louder than a Rock show. Izuku, being the center of attention, decided to cover the head with his book… A pseudo-protection.

The unbearable rattling of countless voices directed at him brandished his mind. His red ears throbbed with irritation from all of the things directed at him.

They weren't insults, per se… They were just loud comments of disbelief and jealousy. It wasn't _just_ the fact that she was a Servant—

"Damn you Midoriya, why did you get a cute blonde?!" A random person screamed, gaining 'Yeah!'s and nods from almost all of the boys in the room.

Izuku wasn't one good with crowds; he was overly-sensitive to comments against him.

He could barely stand Bakugo, so how could he do the same to 30-or-so kids of his age who, for some reason, were as aggressive as Bakugo himself?

And that's why—

"Come back Midoriya!" The teacher called out to the running Izuku.

Izuku's mind clicked and entered a state of desperation. He kicked the ground as hard as he could, pushing the table and chair to the ground in the process.

The momentum was so strong that he almost fell forward, but, reaching the wall close to the door, he held onto the doorframe and regained it.

Nothing could reach his ears but his heartbeat.

Izuku was getting stronger mentally, yeah, but overwhelming him wouldn't help.

"Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape, Gotta escape!" His mind screamed, repeated those words in his mind. He couldn't think in anything else.

Never before in his life was he surrounded by so many jealous glares. He was completely overpowered by them.

However, he wasn't that well-trained in running for long periods of time, so he quickly ran out of breath. His mind was so full of adrenaline, that he didn't notice the dead-end ahead of him.

"Deku… Piece of shit!" A rageful roar resounded at the back of Izuku's ears. He didn't have enough time to look; The world around him suddenly got closer, until the crispy grass protruded his skin.

The after-pain came in like a bullet and hit him. His head was mush, his hair mud. An irony taste entered his mouth…

"What kinda shit is that, _Deku?!_ Huh?!" Bakugo locked Izuku on the ground and growled on his ear. "You get a damn 'Servant'? Is that what you call a cheap bitch you paid to make appearances?"

Bakugo pressured Izuku's head on the dirt ground.

"S… top… please…" Izuku begged, tears dampening the red-dirt below his cheeks.

Suddenly, all the pressure was gone. Bakugo was hanging on the air, his head being held by a frail-looking hand. His eyebrows were raised in confusion. He didn't react at all.

"What do you think you're doing?" A calm and composed voice reached his ears, making a chill run down his spine.

Bakugo tried to push the hand away, but it was futile. The grip was too strong for him to have any effect on it. For the first time in his life, Izuku had seen Bakugo with a desperate face.

"Let me go, fuckface!" He growled in anger… And Bakugo fell butt-first onto the ground.

He was agape. Nothing in his life had come close to this strength. Sure, his mother was something else, but this… This was uncanny.

Who could have that much strength? Who would, in their right mind, go against Bakugo?

Surely, it wouldn't be anyone to mess with…

Bakugo knew it would be someone packed with 100 pounds of muscle or someone with an amazing and overpowered quirk…

And then he turned his head around, just to see—

"What the fuck…?" Of every possibility, that was not one of them. "How the fuck did you do that, bi—"

"Shut up."

The transfer student, Izuku's Servant—Saber; the reason Bakugo tailed Izuku.

A slender-looking, blonde girl that did not have the appearance of someone with that strength. Uncanny; weird; inconceivable; unbelievable… Flames swelled inside of the ash-blonde boy, but he knew that he couldn't touch her.

Something told him not to do so.

"Are you ok, Izuku?" She kneeled down on the ground and touched the grazed cheek on Izuku's face. "Your mother will kill us, you know?"

"Heh…" Awkwardly laughing, Izuku smiled.

"Seriously… Who is that kid?" She didn't know anything about Bakugo, about what Izuku's been through.

 _Why did he attack Izuku? Why was Izuku so desperate?_

Those questions sure swelled up in her mind, but she didn't have an answer…

"Izuku…" Saber noticed the escaping-gaze that came from him. That was the face of someone that did, or suffered something and didn't want anybody to know. "Tell me, who is that kid, and why was he being aggressive with you?"

Distressed, Izuku smiled in hopes of escaping the situation.

"Tell. Me." She imposed, not leaving any room for complaints.

Bakugo just stood there, trembling in rage, trying to find a way to do whatever he wanted, and to make that shitnerd pay for his embarrassment, even though the boy didn't do anything.

Izuku sighed. His expression weighed the atmosphere; eyes wavering in fear, and mouth quivering in hesitation.

"He—"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

Sorry for the BIIIIIIG wait, I was having inspiration problems… (And I also bought CS:GO)

But don't worry, I'm not abandoning any of my works.

It's not like I hate what I'm writing or anything. Even if you like something, if you oversaturate yourself with it, and create compromises, it just becomes a burden—I don't want that!

I'm writing because I want to, and because I like to.

It's not like anyone came up to me and said "please update", or "please write", no. It's just that I want you to know that I love what I do, and even if I'm really occupied and sometimes want a break, I won't abandon what I've written…

Thank's for keeping up with the turtle ol' me…

And thank you for the:

3.8k views on Rise Above Fate (Wattpad)  
247 followers/194 favorites (Fanfiction)

29k views on Change (Wattpad)  
250 followers/176 favorites (Fanfiction)

18.6k views on Curiosity (Wattpad)  
437 followers/356 favorites (Fanfiction)

34.4k views on Determination (Wattpad)  
88 followers/94 favorites (Fanfiction)

8.1k views on Izuku x Fem One Shots (Wattpad)  
70 followers/57 favorites (Fanfiction)

To each and every one of you… Thank you!


	9. Do You Remember?

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 ****Important Notice at the End of the Chapter, again****

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 9** – Do You Remember?

Izuku was hesitant.

He didn't feel like telling anyone about Bakugo would be a good thing. His feelings shouldn't interfere with anyone else. Period.

Making his mother, or any other person worry, was out of the question. They shouldn't be concerned about something so trivial and useless like the usual bickering of the stubborn childhood friend…

But Saber didn't give any space for Izuku to laugh it off. His back was against an invisible wall; something he couldn't pass. He had no choice.

"He…" Izuku stammered. "Bakugo is a friend of mine, yes!" Izuku smiled awkwardly.

Saber squinted her eyes, turning her head in Bakugo's direction, who looked at the ground, shaking for some reason. She sighed, looking back at Izuku.

"Please… I want to help you…" She gently kneeled on the ground, letting the dirt form a small crater, smudging her clothing, but letting her face get closer to the green-nette's.

Izuku frantically looked around, trying to find a way out… But there was none. He had no choice other than telling her.

"Alright…" Izuku looked over at Bakugo, who stood quietly, yet shakingly.

 _I'll have to keep up with whatever comes after this…_

"He is—"

And he told Saber about what happened. Not in detail, of course, but just enough so that he didn't make the situation worse. Her face gloomed at each new fact told.

 _Why did he keep it to himself…?_

Saber questioned herself after Izuku's story. She didn't understand why, after being harassed by another classmate, he would protect who did it…

Izuku's body trembled the air surrounding it; restless. The fear of what Bakugo would do to him overwhelmed him, somewhat.

He was weaker, quirkless. Bakugo was superior, and that was a fact; nothing could change it. He wouldn't use Saber as a sword, or a shield for his own and selfish desires.

 _Why didn't he tell me? I could've helped him…_

She, or anyone, shouldn't involve themselves with a personal problem. It started years prior, with the bickering of Bakugo against Izuku, and it would (eventually) end with Bakugo getting tired of it—that's what Izuku thought.

 _I could've ended with it…_

He actually wanted it to end… He wanted to have his friend back… The only friend he had; _had…_ The trust both of them had with each other, broken apart after a single one-sided fight.

 _I am here, I'm his Servant…_

Izuku didn't want a Servant; he wanted a friend…

 _Actually…_

He deeply wished that from the depths of his heart.

"Izuku…" Saber stood up, looking down at him. "I _want_ to help you. I am your partner, or rather, friend, after all…"

A friend…

Izuku couldn't believe it. It was too sudden.

Saber was his Servant, and surely, partner, but because he was used to being looked down, he silenced thoughts of something more than 'partnership'. 'It would be too pretentious', he'd think.

 _How could anyone, in their right minds, want a quirkless mob like him as a friend?_ That question surfaced his mind, but he quickly shook it off. She wouldn't lie to him, even if that explanation made even more sense to him. His trust in her was bigger than that.

He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. He swore to himself not to do so.

His mouth couldn't help but coil upwards. His toothy grin was something inexplicably sweet; just as if he finally got rid of a lifetime-long burden. Izuku was just a kid, a pre-teen. He wanted friends, people to talk with…

People to save when they needed, people who would save him when he needed the most…

His dirty clothes didn't bother him in the slightest. Bakugo's presence was the last thing on his mind and his conscience elated.

"Friend?" He stuttered.

"Umu." She nodded sweetly.

"A friend…" Izuku stood up, wiping his dirty hands with each other. "Saber… Thank you," his free conscience and happy mood roped his smile up.

Her strict expression softened—she smiled back.

"Oi…" Bakugo's raspy voice stabbed both of their ears. "Cut your crap!" He kicked the ground, inching closer to Izuku, whose previously sweet expression turned into sour.

Izuku glanced at Saber and shook his head. She hesitated but complied with his decision. She trusted his decision; a man decided to face his own problems—a very knightly attitude. Saber appreciated that, even if she felt somewhat worried about him.

Bakugo reached Izuku and grabbed him by the collar violently. Saber almost reflexively lifted her hand and grabbed the sandy-haired boy, but she held it back, for Izuku, who didn't react at all and kept looking at his ex-friend.

"Oi, nerd! Are you kidding me?!" Bakugo spat venom. "How did your quirkless ass get a damn Servant?! It should've been me, the best in class!" He clutched his fist tighter and got closer to Izuku's face; his venom burnt. "My _amazing_ quirk shouldn't be outshined by your weak, quirkless, Deku-like uselessness!" His voice hammered Izuku's ears.

He heard those words countless times.

 _Useless,_

 _Deku,_

 _Weak,_

 _Quirkless…_

His heart clutched densely. Those were the words that didn't stop being shot at his direction; everyone at school knew how useless he was, how weak… That he was quirkless.

But he had enough.

He _may_ be weak,

He _may_ be useless,

He _may_ be just a Deku,

He was quirkless, indeed… But all of that didn't matter to him anymore. He had a partner—a friend; Arturia. Her support, along with his mother's, was enough so that he could move forward.

"Kaachan…" Izuku raised his head and smiled. "Indeed, your quirk is amazing…" Bakugo widened his eyes, surprised. "I've always wanted a quirk like yours… It's something I always longed for, since my childhood…"

Saber listened quietly, pondering on the words that came.

" _Become a hero_ , that was, and still is my dream… You… You have it easy, don't you?" Izuku looked at the passing clouds above. "I have to work ten… twenty times more than anyone in order to get just _one_ step closer to my dream…"

Izuku's expression was bitter; it held much more meaning than one thousand words… But he had to say them.

"You… were one of my inspirations... Because of you, All Might, and a bunch of other heroes, I've longed for my dream: become one of them…" Izuku looked at Bakugo's eyes directly. "So please… Don't ruin the image I have of you anymore… the friendship we had…" Izuku's lips pursed a smile once again.

He slowly pushed Bakugo's hand off of his collar.

"You know… Can't we forgive ourselves? This has been going on for too long…" Izuku extended his hand to Bakugo, who glared, dumbfounded. Izuku had to muster a lot of willpower and courage to do that. His legs trembled a bit.

Bakugo, however, had always thought that he was being looked down to…

 _Why…_

Those carefree smiles… The times where he _had_ to extend his hand to Bakugo—they sickened him. He could do it by himself, so why would he need _help_ from Deku, that quirkless weakling?

… _Is Deku…_

His quirk, grades, reflexes—everything was top-tier, so why would he need any help? Servant or not, it wouldn't matter; he would explode everyone in his path. That weakling fanboy that attacked Deku was just another proof of his amazingness.

 _Why is he…_

But why did that same Deku, for some miraculous reason, get a Servant? It was an insult for Bakugo. He was the one supposed to get a Servant and join U.A…

 _Extending his hand to me again?_

"Shut up, shitnerd!" Bakugo slapped Izuku's hand away.

"Please, Kaachan…" Izuku extended his hand back again. He couldn't give up now; his chance of fixing things was right there, in front of him… Fixing their friendship.

"What do ya have to say to me, fuckface?!" Bakugo spread his arms and provoked.

"K-Kaachan…" Izuku lowered his extended hand and glared at his dirty shoes. He had to man up now, or Bakugo would just become worse.

He raised his head abruptly and, with moist eyes, reminisced all of the fun times as friends they've been through… In an instant, he remembered about the countless jokes they had told each other, the afternoons they had spent together in the arcade…

And how many times they had admired the heroes together…

"Don't you remember!?" Izuku was full of it; he wanted to have his friend back. "The fun we had together as children? That time when we beat that hero arcade game?" He approached Bakugo. "Or when you beat the upperclassmen? None of it?!"

The sandy-haired teen didn't utter a word. For once in his life, he _listened_. From everyone he's met, Izuku was who he least expected to step up to him.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about how much we admired, All Might, right?!" Izuku stopped and ogled the dirt below him. "Before… Before I got the notice of my quirklessness, my room was full of All Might posters… You remember them, right?" He cocked his head back.

Bakugo didn't react. He still observed wherever he was looking at, quietly thinking; something so unusual for his explosiveness… But his mind was furiously active. As Izuku's words crossed his ears, memories flooded.

He remembered the friend he had… No matter how many times he'd lash out at him, he'd come back with a smile.

 _What…_

Even when he couldn't do anything, he still followed Bakugo; it wasn't because he was looking down on him, rather, it was the complete opposite. Izuku Midoriya respected and followed Katsuki Bakugo earnestly.

 _Why…_

That Deku, the useless one… He stepped up and reminded him of their childhood days; memories that were faded and overloaded by the bickering they… Bakugo had with him.

 _Tch._

… But it wasn't enough. _Who_ was that quirkless scum to have any friendship with him? He was naïve to have any sort of closeness with that Deku when they were smaller.

No matter how many times, no matter what—he wouldn't accept such a shitnerd as his friend. Never. Period.

Something about him annoyed Bakugo. No matter how kind, friendly and attentive he was, Izuku couldn't become his friend.

"What…" Bakugo's teeth clattered with each other. His hands trembled, and his head cast down. "What shit are you fucking saying, huh?!" Bakugo's glare pierced Izuku.

He had no chance to change Bakugo; he was too stubborn…

Bakugo closed in on Izuku. "Who _said_ I want to become your friend, _DEKU?!_ " He clawed Izuku's collar and threw him on the ground.

"GWAH!"

Izuku's back collided with the hardened dirt, and the oxygen in his lungs violently escaped. He had no chance to recover before Bakugo leered over him.

" _Deku..._ I'll only say this _once_ ," He crouched down and pummeled the ground, full-force. When his palm touched the ground, no matter how hard the ground was, that deafening explosion made a huge hole in it. Smoke entered Izuku's nostrils, and Saber covered her face.

After the smoke went out, Bakugo's expression was pure bloodlust. His eyes invited Izuku to death, and he twitched in fury.

"Do not…" He growled. "Talk to me like we're close _ever_ again."

After that, he stood up and, without adding a single word, left. The atmosphere was suffocating… Izuku failed to fix his relationship with Bakugo; his friendship.

Saber couldn't utter a single word at that time… Neither could Izuku.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

Welp… Before anything, let me just clarify to any of you that misunderstands something: There is not a single drop of Izuku x Bakugo here, ok? Izuku was trying to fix his **friendship** with Bakugo, not something else.

Welp, that out of the way, I want to deeply thank you for reading!

Also, _**The pace will get faster now that I got the foundation laid down.**_

I'll add a bit more timeskips now, that I've done what I wanted before beginning the real Action. Get ready for action!

(Also, Izuku won't get One for All… So, wait and see where this is going, teehee :P)

That's it,

Undef's Out,

Stay cold!


	10. Sudden Inspiration

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 10** – Sudden Inspiration

Izuku's confrontation with Bakugo earlier wasn't an easy one. It wouldn't be in any way. Their long-ignored memories were just a reminder of the childhood friendship they had. All that remained was just a remnant of their past closeness.

Saber couldn't say anything at that time. Who could? It was just so unfair to the meek greenette, who put his heart out in the open like a seller, only for it to be crushed by the utter hate that his former friend had.

Washing those thoughts away, her nostrils were attacked by a sudden rush of sweetness. The light burbling and sting-crackling of the frying pan caressed her ears seductively, inviting her to devour whatever was the source of such an aroma.

Her lips slightly twitched whilst thinking of the possible combinations of food the 'Gourmet Mother', as she liked to call, would prepare. Would it be a special Yakisoba? Fried meat with rice?

She didn't know, but that didn't matter. What did, though, was the fact that she had been eating the best meals since the beginning of what she could remember. Not even the big cooks of her past monarchy could get close to that mother's cooking.

It wasn't the ingredients since she knew that she had eaten food bathed in the most exquisite and wanted sauce in the kingdom...

It wasn't the utensils since she had eaten with pure-gold items before (courtesy of a meeting she had with a duchess, once)...

Thinking about those things, the sudden footsteps drew away her own attention.

"Hey..." Izuku greeted, still hurt from the earlier event.

"Are you... better?" Saber worriedly smiled.

"... Yeah," He sighed.

The atmosphere was somewhat awkward. Saber had seen Izuku's futile struggles to regain a lost friendship... Something he thought was so unsightly for her to see.

"Sorry for letting you see that whole drama," Izuku dejectedly looked down.

"... You know?" Saber gestured Izuku to sit beside her.

He complied, gently scooting over. He could clearly hear her quiet respiration, going along with the beat of his own heart, but not for long, since his own began to kick against his ribcage in a frenzy waltz...

He hadn't stopped to notice how cute she was. His eyes held no malice and no ulterior motive while looking—They held straight admiration for that girl that he could call a friend.

Shaking his head internally, he continued to pay attention to her speech.

"... I don't think that what you've done was wrong in any way. What you accomplished, however, was proving that you were up to forgive—That's what a true friend would do," She placed her light and soft hand on top of his head, gently and calmly ruffling it. He closed his eyes on reflex, just like a kid.

Izuku hung his head, still somewhat dejected from the whole ordeal. Though, he felt a tad bit happier from the pampering he received from his friend. It was sweet and unknown to him how much being patted actually elated his previously and somewhat depressed state.

"Dinner is ready!" His cheerful mother called, swiftly dancing across the kitchen to the dining table. "Today's food is Katsudon!"

"Oh~!" Izuku's mood cheered a bit more. Saber, noticing this, curled her lips in an unnoticeable manner, shortly relaxing after it.

Katsudon—Pork Cutlet Bowl was his favorite food since he understood the fact that he was alive. It was magical how something he liked as a small kid would still fill his fancy in his teens.

Saber wasn't behind him either, ogling the food like a lion stalking its prey.

"Let's eat!" And with that longed-for phrase, Saber gently picked up her serving.

The insides of her bowl seemed just as pleasing for the eye as what they would be for the mouth: The pork's crisp outside touched the fluffy pillow of rice below it. The sauce slowly dripped from the meat onto the rice, forming a small waterfall.

The green, usually and normally ignored by the lions, was adorning the pork like a tiara on a princess. Saber's 'lion instincts' were overthrown by a simple 'tiara' of vegetables.

Without wasting too much time looking at her portion, she picked up a small fluff of rice with her chopsticks and placed on top of the crispy meat. With those chopsticks, she cut the small piece of meat together with the rice, revealing a soft inside. The steam couldn't cover the food's beauty and seductiveness.

Gently, she picked both of those parts and placed them right in front of her small mouth. With utmost tenderness, she blew the steam off of the food and opened her mouth.

Her warrior-like demeanor suddenly vanished, revealing her true face. Her mouth, albeit open, had a visible smile. Her usually cold eyes sparkled in joy.

Happily, she placed the cuisine in her mouth and closed it. Surprisingly, the soft inside of the pork melted, covering the rice in a sweet-salty coat of meat. The sauce contained in the meat covered the whole entirety of the insides of her mouth, leaving no space for ignoring anything in that food.

Ultimate ecstasy took over her mood as she happily chewed on the food she was longing for.

Izuku couldn't help but smile as well, watching his precious friend eat his mother's food so contently.

* * *

The lightning-quick wooden swords clashed against each other in a beautiful arc. The rhythmical dance of two people in a spar against each other could be pseudo-heard. The crackling of grass below their dodgy feet was pleasant to the ears.

"Hold your head high!"

He lunged his wooden sword in her direction like a spear, only for it to be caught by her own sword in a downward motion. Swiftly, she pushed his own to the ground and repositioning her arms, arched the blade upwards, aiming for his throat.

"Don't close your eyes!"

Obeying his teacher he leaned backward, barely escaping her attack. Using his momentum, he brought his sword up again and parried her own.

"Predictable!"

And with that, she twisted her wooden sword, making him lose the balance of his hands. The following motion was like a rifle bullet—direct and precise. He couldn't see it coming; all he felt was something hard poking his throat.

"You still have a long way to go... But don't be disheartened! You have the capability to learn swordsmanship".

Saber said those things as Izuku fell butt-first to the ground, and let go of his wooden practice sword.

The sweat trickled down from his body to the crispy grass of a little clearing in the entrance of a forest. The birds chirped normally, continuing on with their lives, eating, sleeping and surviving.

"Saber..." His lungs desperately clutched onto the air from his rapid breathing. "Why... swords?" He had a hard time forming phrases, being interrupted by the need to inhale more oxygen because of the tiring training session.

It was true, however, what he had said. Why swordsmanship, of all things? In a time period which didn't require anyone to hold a sword; a time where the oh-so-powerful quirks dominated almost each, and every fighting style—why learn how to properly hold and attack with those ancient blade weapons?

"Swordsmanship isn't just to learn how to attack with a sword," she explained, kneeling on the ground right beside Izuku. "It's about understanding your opponent, and quickly thinking about where and how to attack. Take trust in me, I know that firsthandedly."

"Oh~..." Izuku rearranged his laying position on the ground and gazed at the vast cerulean sky, adorned by the forest trees. "Please... 5 minutes..." He asked, still looking at the sky.

She nodded and continue to kneel there, looking intently at the boy who wanted to become a hero.

His curly strands of hair lightly wiggled with the morning wind. The sun wasn't too strong, pleasantly caressing his gentle expression, and glistening with his sweat like dusk's dew.

Gazing at him, she thanked for the peaceful times she had the blessing to live in. The countless battles and wars she waged, the people she had killed—all for the sake of her country. All of it was a burden she couldn't just throw away.

Reviving those memories wasn't pleasant at all, but it was necessary. Knowing that she could do better, she continued walking forward... But something, in the bottom of her heart, said that she wasn't fit for being the 'King' that she was.

Maybe if she had lived as a normal maiden in the countryside, she could've met a man and formed a family, or she could've just lived her days happily at the side of her family, growing up and dying with utmost joy. The joy of living.

Then, suddenly while reminiscing about those unpleasantries, she remembered something...

It could help Izuku to form his own future, and seeing that he had accomplished something amazing with it, it wasn't possible that he didn't have it.

 _Why didn't I think of this before!_

Quickly standing up from the ground, she looked at the greenette that poured all his hope into her.

"Izuku, I have an idea..." She announced, offering a hand to her Master; her friend.

Curious, he accepted the gesture and got up from the ground, feeling the sudden rush of the forest's breeze covering his face. He noticed her inspired expression and determined demeanor.

She had an idea; something she just noticed.

Izuku was a Master, and albeit one that was somewhat clueless, he was still one. That automatically indicated the presence of something inside of him; something basic to anyone that summoned a Servant...

Both of them stood in the greenery of the forest's clearing, staring into each other's eyes. The trees circumfering them rustled with the wind's sudden rush. The not-so-aggressive sun glistened the minuscule drops of water that sat atop the leaves.

In that beautiful scenery, she determinedly curved her own lips. She had the idea that could, and probably would help Izuku to achieve his own dreams.

"Shall we practice Magic?"

* * *

 **Thank you for the wait!**

I have some other projects afloat, and also the incoming wave of unbearable school work—I'll do what I can though...

I don't... have much to say today, so...

That's it, for now,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	11. Blood

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 11** – Blood

"Shall we practice Magic?"

Those words didn't register in his mind immediately. They couldn't. She gazed at him with expectancy, slightly furrowing her eyebrows up.

Saber's words suddenly (finally) rammed over his mind. His gaze was strictly focused on her, mouth agape. His expression was serious, albeit surprised... Actually, it was more surprised than anything.

Magic was a concept that existed, however...

"B-But... Saber!" Izuku desperately approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Having Magic is way, *way* rarer than having a quirk!"

"Hm..." She placed a hand under her chin while Izuku realized in what position he was in. With a melting face, he let go of her, frantically shaking around. "I think it's worth giving it a shot."

Izuku, of course, had no reason to refuse any chance that he could get to reach his dream; but still, after years of being bashed, bullied and humiliated for being Quirkless, something like that would, even if a little, do some kind of scar in his mind. *Gaining a power from pure and utter luck*... Izuku hated that premise.

He pinched the bridge of his nose but nodded.

"That's great!" She beamed one of the brightest smiles Izuku had ever seen. It reassured him that, even if he didn't have the capability of using Magic, Saber would still be by his side. He clenched his fists and sterned his vision. He'd move forward, he vowed it to himself, and to her.

After that, Saber went on to explain Izuku about Magic.

Basically, there's two primary sources of magical energy: Mana and Od.

Mana is the live energy that's on the atmosphere, and it's really abundant - however, if it's somehow depleted, it'll take a *considerably* high amount of time to be restored. It is produced by the earth and can be absorbed by a Magus.

Od, however, is the opposite of Mana. It's produced by the body of living beings, and it's in everyone, from humans to animals. However, there's a huge difference between a Magus and normal people in that regard: a normal adult Magus would have approximately 20-25 units of Od, while a high-ranking Magus would have, usually, twenty times that number.

When Od is depleted, the Magic Circuits of the person would come in and start to replenish it.

Magic Circuit is basically a structure inside the soul of the person that convert Mana and Od, brute magical energy, to the processed and refined one: Prana. It cannot change or be repaired, and as such, ultimate care is required when using it. There is, however, a physical "representation" of that in the body of every Magus, more or less resembling a circuit/nervous system that covers the whole body.

It's way more efficient, practical and overall better to use Prana than Mana and Od.

However, there's one more way of getting magical energy... Through a Magus blood, which, if ingested, would replenish the wasted Prana/Od in the body of whoever drunk it.

"... And that's basically it!" Saber pointed her finger upwards to God-knows-where, emphasizing her explanation.

"Got it..." He earnestly stroke his pen across a small notebook he had.

After some time of taking notes and thinking, Izuku switched his stare from his notes to Saber, and with a small smile and open eyebrows, he said:

"So, what do we do now?" Izuku tilted his head,

"Since I use Magic myself, I can test it through the ingestion of blood," Saber relaxed her expression. "Are you okay with that? I mean, me ingesting your blood?" she tilted her head slightly,

"It's fine," there was no way he'd refuse it, moreover after that sunny smile that removed the seeds of worry in his heart.

Her mouth arched a barely noticeable smile, happy at his answer. She was also curious to see if in that time and age, Izuku would be able to use Magic, or if he only had barely enough magical energy to sustain her, not having any more for battling.

"Umu. Then, wait here for a bit," she interrupted her thoughts while walking back to the house, that wasn't really far from the forest they were training at. A mere five minutes of walking would've sufficed.

Izuku nodded and began to think.

If he was capable to use Magic, he'd be able to follow his dream unwaveringly. Of course, he had no certainty that he'd be apt to use Magic - usually, since not many people have a lot of magical energy, namely Od, they can only sustain a Servant. Of course, having enough to sustain a Servant is even rarer in that almost-magicless society, hence the small approximate of 5% of the population having a Servant.

Needless to say, from that 5%, way less than 1% has one of the fairy-tale, mythical and old legends, such as Saber being *king* Arthur. The other Servants are people that changed the course of a lot of lives, not necessarily being required to change the world. Izuku read that in the book he received from officer Tsukauchi.

He also read that there's apparently a ranking system for Servants, issued in a little over than sixty years. They are ranked in the old-fashioned, A-E alphabetical order:

A is the top ranking, ranging from the mythical legends, to hugely powerful heroes/people. This is the rarest ranking.

B is below A, ranging from a variety of powerful Servants, and so on.

In that frenzy tango of thoughts, Izuku's eyes glistened with information. Occasionally walking around the small clearing, his steps pleasantly crunched the crispy grass below him. His eyes wandered from left to right, up and down, imagining and drawing, counting and thinking. He loved that feeling of being able to connect the almost infinite array of dots in the spider-web that is the human mind.

After some time, steps against the earth resounded in his ears. Saber had arrived with a needle and handkerchief in hands. He was somewhat curious about how she was going to do it since it was hard to drink blood from others without touching them. He had read some stories and legends of vampires, and they always drunk their blood directly. But there was no way that Saber would do the same, hence his curiosity.

"I'm back," she walked closer to Izuku, eventually standing right next to him. "Are you ready?"

"I am," Izuku reassured his decision.

"Umu. Could you please show me your index finger?" Saber held the needle in one hand, and the handkerchief in the other.

Izuku didn't waste any more time and pointed at Saber, allowing her to extract the blood from it. He was somewhat alarmed at having his blood taken out of him, but it wasn't anything much.

She held his hand gently. Her own pair of hands were soft and warm. Izuku was flustered at that, but he held it in.

Needless to say, he was anxious. With his free hand, he played with one of his green locks of hair. His somewhat fidgety fingers ran across it, ruffling and twisting. He restlessly looked at the needle that Saber had in hands. It was all ready for the verdict.

His future as a hero depended on the result of that "blood-examination". Would he have Magic or not - that was biting his anxiety slowly, only making it stronger. It reminded him of the day that his Quirklessness was announced. It was truly one of, if not the worst day of his life. He mourned day and night after that, only being able to stop weeks later. His world crumbled around him with the fact that he would not follow his dream... That is until he met Saber.

Those thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of metal against flesh. Saber gently pressured the needle on the tip of his finger, just like a mosquito biting blood. It was somewhat annoying, but it didn't hurt.

After that, a red liquid began to trickle down on the floor. The needle successfully made Izuku bleed.

He curiously looked at her, trying to figure out how she was going to ingest his blood. She couldn't use the needle to do it since it was too small, nor could she drink it directly, right?

"S-Saber?!" Izuku yelped. His eyes twirled and his mouth curled. The fidgety fingers that ran across his hair were even more agitated. He slightly squirmed.

Her mouth made contact with his index gently, earning another yelp from the boy. Her lips closed in on his finger, interrupting any kind of protest that Izuku could muster at that moment and her tongue made contact with his blood. It was a short moment, one that felt like hours to Izuku.

Saber's face had a faint, barely noticeable tint of pink. Izuku's, however, was a whole another level of embarrassment. He couldn't, and didn't expect for her to do it that way: she sucked the blood from his finger directly, contrary to all of his beliefs. She wasn't making a scene, or trying to be sensual - her objective and actions were pure to draw his blood out.

But that didn't remove the fact that the boy was helplessly fidgeting and stammering. Saber felt that he was like that and decided to end it earlier. She wasn't that shameless. She was a proud knight! King Arthur, for crying out loud!

She removed her lips from his hand, letting a string of saliva to connect both of her bottom lip and his index, glistening with the sun that observed them. Izuku was dumbstruck, losing all ability to talk and move. Saber's flushness increased, albeit a *little* bit.

Never did the boy imagine that one day something like that would happen to him. It was something that he couldn't accurately grasp. Something farfetched for him.

Certainly, there was a motive behind those actions, but they were still uncanny to him. Izuku's heartbeat against his ribcage in a turmoil of waltz, back and forth, and back and forth... His breath was somewhat ragged from this whole ordeal. After regaining some movement, he covered his face with his hands and began to mutter about every single excuse that'd spare him from overthinking it... Basically, he fought fire with fire, overthinking to not overthink.

Saber noticed that talking to him wouldn't do much because of that state and decided to wait for his reasoning to come back. It took a bit of time, but it eventually happened.

"S-So..." Izuku's face was still red, but he could form words. They could finally discuss the results of her examination.

Waiting for her response, Izuku steeled himself and tried to shook away his flusteredness. The fact that he could be magicless wasn't all that rare, but it reminded him of his Quirklessness, how he couldn't just follow his dream because he was born without any superpowers.

"Well," Saber began; her expression was stoic and it didn't let anything transpire. He had no way of reading her or knowing before she said anything.

Izuku was expectant. He wanted to be able to keep going forward, to gain enough power to save people. Saber knew that as well...

But—

"... Nothing...".

* * *

 **Sorry for the month's wait…**

I noticed that 10% of the population is an exaggeration... Sorry guys, but I'll have to change it to 5%.

Please note that me changing the facts that I established in this fic is something that I won't do carelessly, nor frequently. I actually plan on not doing it anymore. I just needed to change this value, or else it would be somewhat unrealistic (if I can say that from a fan fiction).

I hope you understand, and sorry again for the absurd wait I let you guys face...

That's it, for now,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


	12. Right to Change

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story, and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

Fate series characters, original story, and everything belongs to TYPE-MOON, the owner of said series. I only own the Plot.

If you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **Chapter 12** – Right to Change.

"N-nothing?!"

Izuku didn't believe it. He knew it was the obvious outcome, but regardless, he didn't believe it.

The Magus blood test revealed that he didn't have the capability to use magic: there were no traces of a Magical Circuit in his blood, only the existence of a big pool of Mana and Od.

Apart from providing Saber with enough magic to stay in her Material Body, he couldn't use it for anything else. He was just a walking container of magic power. A useless cask.

"I'm sorry..."

She could only look at Izuku's face and feel disheartened. He was so eager to have a single chance at becoming a hero, yet he couldn't. He didn't have a quirk, nor magic.

He did have a Servant, but would she be enough to fight against everything thrown at them? They both knew the answer, even if it wasn't a positive one.

Izuku was still, unmoving. He didn't dare to utter a single word. With his head cast down, he just thought of everything that happened to him up to this date.

Why did he continue hoping for a change? That's what he wanted to understand.

Even if he did have magic, it wouldn't matter. Although powerful, magic was hard to use and had a fixed limit. A quirk, however, had the possibility of being virtually limitless (if the person in question had a good 'dice roll', at least).

Not only that, but magic prowess was less common, almost inexistent. Like Izuku, most of the Masters couldn't even use magic because of their lack of a good-enough magic circuit. Sure, they could still convert Mana and Od into Prana, but it had such a low ratio of conversion, that it was basically useless to use Magic.

The only thing they had was a big pool of Mana and Od, enough so that they could keep a Servant in their Material Body for most of the time.

He wanted to be a hero, but no matter how many chances he had, he always rolled that same, sickening, disgusting 1 out of 6.

It was as if fate laughed at his face and spit on it countless times.

Not even a proper reaction was something he could do. He was already sick of crying over spilled milk.

He was useless to a tee.

Saber is being wasted on me.

He couldn't help but think that.

Among bitter feelings, the day passed on with a blur. Things weren't as clear to him anymore.

I just want some peace.

He thought while laying on his bed.

The starry night that he'd usually admire was nothing but a blank slate to him. His 'usual self' was somewhere hidden, crying amidst thousands of pent-up emotions and what-ifs. Izuku didn't bother to express himself anymore.

It's not funny.

It felt like a joke. Three times, no less, he was tricked by fate. What did these past weeks serve him then? Why did his blood and sweat fall on the floor?

Useless.

These were nothing when facing the cold facts. If someone wanted to become a professional soccer player, but they had no legs, would they be able to reach their dreams? No. That was the only answer.

They could even play the game by other means, but reaching the exact spot they've always desired was just... impossible.

I can't do it after all...

Izuku rolled around on his bed, searching for any spec of comfort that could take his mind off of the horrifying truth that always loomed over him.

Saber had already comforted him through his quirklessness. She even helped Izuku through training, teaching him all the knowledge she was able to give.

She's being wasted on me after all, huh?

Saber was just too good for the little boy. He had nothing to offer her but tears. His constant pleas for help must've annoyed her to some degree, right? Why wouldn't she?

I'm just a crybaby...

He lied on his back, looking at the gray ceiling. His hand was high above, covering the shiny lightbulb from his stern eyes.

He didn't cry. He couldn't do so - it would be an insult to the efforts he's poured in changing himself. He admitted that, at least.

"I wish I could change..."

And with that, Izuku nodded off. His tiredness had accumulated from the previous training, and from the mental blow he took from everything that's happened to him.

«—»

Izuku slept peacefully on his room. The small crickets filled the night with their songs, and the city lights mirrored the starry sky above.

It was a chilly night. A small gust of wind gently caressed Izuku's hair as he squirmed, clenching the hems of his blankets with a tad more strength.

But within the room's darkness, small twinkles of light emanated from Izuku's hands; they began to sizzle and lacerate. The smell of burnt skin knifed his nose as he fell on the floor with a bam. He was slapped awake by the cold floor.

"Gah!"

His body began convulsing. His hands were suddenly covered in turquoise lightning; small sparks began to connect his hands with the floor, searching for the nearest conductor with streaks of electrified light.

"Gweh!"

For a moment, he imagined his hands imploding and exploding repeatedly: that was exactly what he felt was happening.

"S-Stop!"

While writhing, his body eventually hit his wardrobe, making a loud bang resound through the house.

Heavy thuds soon began to echo outside his room. The door was jerked off with so much strength, that it almost broke the hinges. The light was turned on immediately.

"Izuku!" Saber and his mother had stormed inside his room.

They didn't believe what they witnessed: Izuku convulsing on the floor, with what looked like a discharging battery on his hands - there was no battery, only his own hands covered in electricity.

Immediately, Saber crouched down and examined him. Without wasting much time, she noticed an increase in Prana output.

What is happening?

She hastily picked Izuku up in her arms and placed him on his bed.

Izuku kept squirming in his bed, aggressively clutching his bed covers while his hands exuded light and heat. His mother covered her mouth while little drops tore down her cheeks.

Are his magic circuits changing? What...

Saber continued to watch him, sweat trickling down her forehead. The calmness of the outside contrasted with the distress she felt.

This reminds me of...

Saber remembered having a talk with someone a long time ago. A manipulative man with a twisted personality. His words tried to convince her to help him gain something she couldn't remember.

But these words swirled around her head. She knew them, but not their meaning.

I've been given the right to recreate the miracles in the divine sacrament-

or so he said.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling that those words were important to the suffering Izuku in front of her.

While sitting beside his bed, she began pondering.

Meanwhile, Izuku's hand began to change: parts of the nerves began to convert; Magic Circuits began to form amidst the gruesome pain he felt.

Izuku gained the right to change and recreate.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and sorry for the several months without an update.**

Well, before anyone comes at me with torches and pitchforks saying "This isn't right!", or "This isn't canon!", let me just say one thing:

This. Is. A. Fanfiction.

Honestly, don't think I'm trying to create a new settlement in the Fate Series. I'm not one of the creators, so don't expect me to be perfect.

With that out of the way, I'll say sorry again.

Thank you for reading this little comment,

Undef's out,

Stay cold!


End file.
